El fin de la guerra
by Replika
Summary: TERMINADA.Una chica nueva llega a Hogwarts, ¿quién iba a decir que iba a ser ella la causante del fin de la guerra? ¿qué relación tendrá con Snape? REVIEWS
1. HOGWARTS

**EL FIN DE LA GUERRA**

La mayoría de estos personajes no son míos, son del gran genio: Rowling.

**1.HOGWARTS**

"No pienso ir, yo me vuelvo a España: a mi antiguo colegio, con mis amigos".

"Anna, ya te he explicado porqué no puedes volver, así que no seas cabezota y no te portes como una niña de 11 años, por favor" Thelma miraba a su hija entristecida, le había costado mucho cambiar a su hija de colegio, no quería separarla de sus amigos pero tenía que hacerlo, Yavanna corría peligro, no podía correr el riesgo de perderla a ella como había perdido a su padre, Thelma sabía que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo, además estaba segura de que Dumbledore protegería a su pequeña.

"Mira mamá voy a ir a ese colegio porque así estarás tranquila pero no se te ocurra pensar que te voy a perdonar por esto, no lo voy a olvidar nunca".

"Pero Yavanna..."

"Ahora si me permites, voy a acabar de hacer mi equipaje para ir a ese dichoso colegio." Yavanna empujó a su madre hasta la puerta de su habitación, después de echarla se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar en los cambios que había experimentado esa última semana. De repente su madre le había dicho que se tenía que cambiar de colegio porque seguir en España era peligroso, ya que Lord Voldermort la quería secuestrar. Yavanna sabía que era el mayor asesino de la historia pero no entendía la razón por la que iba detrás de ella cuando estaba tan lejos de Inglaterra, pero su madre insistió mucho y aunque le doliera había cedido. No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, estaba nerviosa por empezar ya que dudaba que la recibieran bien ya que era demasiado mayor, justo ese año era su último curso, el año de los EXTASIS.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Yavanna se encontraba en King Cross en pleno Londres esperando a que su madre recordara cual era el andén, de repente vio a un par de chicos con dos chicas que charlaban alegremente.

"Estoy impaciente por llegar a Hogwarts, quiero disfrutar lo máximo posible de mi último año, todavía tenemos mucho que aprender, yo creo que este año no nos va a dar tiempo" dijo una de las chicas que tenía un pelo castaño y bastante alborotado.

"Vale Hermione, mientras tu te dedicas a estudiar yo me dedicaré a... no estar cerca tuya para no sentirme culpable, Harry¿estás conmigo?" Preguntó un pelirrojo.

En ese momento dijo Yavanna.

"Mamá tú si quieres sigue buscando pero yo me voy porque ya sé donde es."

Yavanna siguió a los cuatro chicos que de repente desaparecieron a través de una pared, después de seis años en el mundo mágico no sorprendió a Yavanna que siguió a sus compañeros. Nada más cruzar vio un montón de gente saludándose alegremente y con familiaridad, ella se volvió a sentir sola así que se despidió fríamente de su madre y subió al tren, encontró un vagón vacío donde se sentó esperando que nadie entrara. Cuando el tren se estaba poniéndose en marcha llamaron a la puerta y se asomó una cabeza pelirroja.

"¿Te molesta si nos sentamos aquí con usted? Es que el resto de vagones están ocupados" Yavanna enseguida se dio cuenta de que era una de las chicas a las que había seguido en la estación pero... ¿La había llamado de usted? No se lo podía creer, ella no aguantaría un año con formalidades así.

"Claro que sí." La pelirroja abrió la puerta de par en par y entró, detrás de ella iban uno de los chicos que antes había visto y otro chico gordito.

"Hola soy Ginny Weasley, este es Harry Potter y este es Neville Longbottom." Dijo amablemente la chica.

"Yo soy Yavanna Nienna, encantada" parecían muy amables.

"¿Qué asignatura va a dar usted?" Preguntó Harry interesado.

"¿Yo?" Yavanna respiró aliviada, esperaba que por eso la hablaran de usted. "No soy profesora, soy alumna." Los tres chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Pero, no es un poco mayor para empezar al colegio" Tartamudeó Neville. En ese momento Yavanna entendió la cara de asombro de sus compañeros de viaje.

"Este año voy a hacer séptimo, es que me he cambiado de colegio por las paranoias de mi madre."

"¡Ah¿Sabes ya en qué casa vas a estar?"

"¿Casa¿Qué es eso?" A partir de ese momento todo el viaje fue muy entretenido gracias a la charla que mantenían los cuatro acerca de distintos temas, sobre todo acerca de Hogwarts. Cuando Yavanna llegó a Hogwarts ya conocía a medio colegio, por lo menos por los nombres y se sentía muy bien con sus nuevos amigos, tendría que pedirle perdón a su madre quizá no iba a pasar tan mal año.

Al llegar un gigante le preguntó que si ella era Yavanna y le pidió que le acompañara, junto con otros niños cruzó un gran lago en unas barcas y al ver el castillo se quedó impresionado por la belleza de éste. Después de estar esperando un rato en una habitación una bruja alta les pidió que la acompañaran. Entraron en un Gran Comedor todos los alumnos estaban ocupados hablando con sus compañeros pero poco a poco se fue haciendo el silencio, todos estaban alucinados¿quién sería esa chica? Era imposible que fuera a empezar en Hogwarts parecía de séptimo o incluso una profesora.

"Albus creo que se nos ha colado una pequeña, bueno, gran intrusa" Yavanna miró a la persona que había hablado, estaba sentado al lado de Dumbledore y la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, aún así a Yavanna le gustó, le parecía... sexy.

"Severus, es el caso del que te hablé. Que empiece la selección."

La profesora que antes había acompañado a los de primer año apareció con un taburete encima del cual había un sombrero. Después de que cantara su canción empezó la selección todo transcurría sin incidentes pero entonces:

"Nienna, Yavanna." Leyó la profesora McGonagall.

Yavanna se acercó al taburete, se sentó y se puso el sombrero:

"¡Dios mío! Estas sangres no se debieron mezclar nunca. Dile a Dumbledore que no te puedo seleccionar."

Yavanna hizo algo nunca visto en Hogwarts se quitó el sombrero antes de que la seleccionaran.

"Profesor Dumbledore" tartamudeó la chica "dice que no me puede seleccionar."

_Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Todavía no he terminado la historia ¿odio¿amor? Pero es que esta la tenía escrita y se me borró antes de subirla y me gustaría ir escribiendo las dos a la vez así que en eso me pongo. Espero que os guste esta. Muchos besos y dejadme REVIEWS, muchos REVIEWS._


	2. GRYFFINDOR O SLYTHERIN

**2.GRYFFINDOR O SLYTHERIN**

Yavanna hizo algo nunca visto en Hogwarts se quitó el sombrero antes de que la seleccionaran.

"Profesor Dumbledore" tartamudeó la chica "dice que no me puede seleccionar."

"Me lo temía" susurró el director "no se preocupe, siéntese aquí "le dijo mientras que con un rápido movimiento de varita acercaba una silla. Y dirigiéndose a la profesora McGonagall dijo: "Que continúe la selección."

Yavanna se sentía avergonzada, nunca había pensado que se pudiera sentir tan humillada, era nueva y tenía diecisiete años, y además el dichoso sombrero le soltaba eso, ¿de qué sangres hablaba? Con lo bien que estaba en su antiguo colegio, no era justo.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, bueno todo el colegio se pasó la cena hablando de la nueva alumna, todos querían que acabara en su propia casa para preguntarle qué le había dicho el sombrero.

Después del acostumbrado discurso de primer día pidió a Yavanna, a Minerva y a Severus que le acompañaran, el profesor de pociones le miró extrañado preguntándose qué tenía que ver él con esa niña. Al llegar al despacho Dumbledore pidió a su nueva alumna que esperara fuera, ella simplemente respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza ya que se sentía demasiado cohibida como para hablar delante de esas tres personas. Una vez dentro:

"¿Sabéis de quién es hija?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"Claro que sí, Albus" contestó Snape mostrando su impaciencia "con ese apellido solo podemos hablar de la hija de Thelma Nienna. O ¿tenía algún hermano?"

"No, no lo tenía. Entonces supongo que sabéis porque estáis aquí."

"Todos sabemos que hace aquí McGonagall, pero no sabemos que pinto yo aquí" Snape estaba de muy mal humor, aunque apreciaba mucho a su amigo no le gustaba perder el tiempo y eso era lo que estaban haciendo. Que la seleccionaran para Gryffindor y así él se podría ir a dormir. Desde que la había visto entrar al Gran Comedor había sentido que esa chica debería estar en su casa pero cuando oyó el apellido de su gran amiga de antaño se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, como la última heredera de Gryffindor tenía que estar en esa casa y eso empeoraba su humor.

"Severus piensa, tu conocías muy bien a Thelma, su padre solo puede ser una persona, no seas cabezón." Severus asintió.

"Entonces, ¿cómo la seleccionamos?" Intervino McGonagall por primera ver.

"Para eso necesitó vuestra ayuda, necesito una idea."

"Que elija ella la casa que quiera y ya está, no hay porqué quebrarse tanto la cabeza, es muy sencillo."

Yavanna nunca había escuchado una conversación tan interesante, ellos conocían a su padre y a lo mejor podría convencer a alguno de ellos de que la llevaran hasta él. De esa conversación Yavanna había sacado una conclusión acerca de las personas que participaban en ella. Dumbledore era un viejecito amable, tal y como aparentaba, McGonagall era una persona muy inteligente y fría pero que si te metías con ella podrías salir muy mal parado. Por último estaba Snape que no parecía una persona muy normal, parecía como si... a lo largo de su vida hubiera sufrido mucho, tendría que averiguar que le había pasado. Oyó pasos así que se alejó de la puerta y se puso a mirar al techo como si estuviera muy ocupada con sus pensamientos.

"Pase" le dijo Snape que era el que había abierto la puerta.

Yavanna entró titubeante debido al tono de voz de Snape ¿Por qué era tan borde? Pero al ver la sonrisa de Dumbledore se relajó y se sentó en la silla que le señalaba el director.

"Bueno Yavanna, ya que el sombrero se ha negado a seleccionarte tendrás que hacerlo tú solita, ¿en qué casa quieres estar? ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin?" Preguntó el director.

"Señor, le importaría contestarme a una pregunta" al ver el ligero gesto de Dumbledore con la cabeza, la chica prosiguió "¿Por qué se ha negado a seleccionarme? Eso no ha pasado con ningún otro estudiante." Snape dio un bufido de impaciencia, ¿qué importaba eso ahora? Se preguntó el profesor, estaba empezando a cogerle manía a esa chiquilla, bueno, realmente, ya le había cogido mucha.

"Lo siento, yo no puedo contestarte a eso, la única que puede hacerlo es tu madre."

"Y ahora escoge una casa para que podamos dejar de perder el tiempo" dijo Snape, esta vez había dejado demasiado clara su impaciencia.

"Gryffindor" dijo sin ninguna duda Yavanna.

"Muy bien, entonces, mañana te incorporarás a tu casa, esta noche dormirás en una habitación que hay aquí al lado."

Dumbledore se sintió aliviado al escuchar la decisión de Yavanna, nunca había sentido cariño con todo lo relacionado con Slytherin exceptuando a Snape y además no quería que esa niña se relacionara con la casa que más magos oscuros había dado en la historia porque en esa casa se podía hacer muy poderosa aunque quizás ya fuera un poco mayor para sentir la ambición típica de los slytherins, pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Al contrario que Dumbledore, Snape se sintió contrariado, esa chica estaba mejor en su casa, era muy inteligente y podría llegar muy lejos pero como a cualquier Gryffindor él le iba a poner las cosas muy muy difíciles.

Yavanna se encontró en una habitación muy acogedora, después de todo no había ido todo tan mal: había podido escoger casa por lo que había elegido Gryffindor para poder estar con Ginny ya que le parecía que se podía llevar muy bien con esa chica. También había descubierto que había gente en el colegio que conocía a su padre lo que a lo mejor podía llevarla a descubrir dónde estaba o por lo menos quién era. Por último después de la conversación en el despacho del director había tomado una decisión, descubriría quien era de verdad Snape, quien vivía detrás de esa máscara. No sabía por qué pero ese hombre la había atraído desde el primer momento, había algo en él que le gustaba, quizás le recordaba mucho a su mejor amiga, ella había sido desagradable y fría con todos hasta que Yavanna la había convencido de que tenía que cambiar, Ana lo había conseguido, la verdad es que seguía siendo desagradable con algunas personas pero Yavanna sabía que ella nunca la traicionaría. Haría que Snape se transformara así como lo había hecho Ana, al menos cambiaría con ella aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal.

_Aquí tenéis otro capítulo, espero que os guste. Si ya habéis leído hasta aquí dejarme un review que no os cuesta nada. _

_**Patty-Sly:** Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me alegro de que te esté gustando. Como habrás visto el padre de Yavanna no es Snape y seguro que ya has adivinado quien es. Pero por si acaso no te lo digo. Besos._

_**Galilea: **me alegro de que te esté gustando muchas gracias por dejarme un review. Tranquila que no pienso dejarlo a medias ya he pensado un final así que no lo voy a dejar a medias._


	3. POCIONES

**3.POCIONES**

Al día siguiente la profesora McGonagall fue a buscar a Yavanna a su habitación y la acompañó hasta el Gran Comedor, una vez allí la acompañó a la mesa de Gryffindor donde le presentó a Hermione Granger a la que pidió que la enseñara a manejarse por el colegio. Ella asintió encantada, estaba explicándole como funcionaban más o menos las cosas por ahí cuando apareció Ginny.

"¡Yavanna!" Dijo la pelirroja "al final te han elegido para Gryffindor, ¡es genial!" Se sentó con sus dos amigas y se puso a devorar lo que tenía delante. Entonces volvió la profesora McGonagall, pero esta vez repartiendo los horarios. Nada más verlo Ginny dijo:

"Me parece que tendré que irme ya, ¿a quién se le habrá ocurrido poner Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a estas horas?"

Enfrente de la pelirroja sonó un bufido: "Si quieres me voy yo por ti a ver a Hagrid y tú te vas por mí a ver a Snape" La chica sonrió a su hermano y se levantó de la mesa.

"Suerte Yavanna, espero que Snape no te coja manía aunque lo veo un poco difícil." Estaba alejándose de la mesa cuando oyó.

"¡Eh! Ginny, y que hay de nosotros" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa muy dulce.

"Lo siento mucho, pero a vosotros ya os tiene mucha manía" le sonrió a su amigo.

Como Yavanna estaba impaciente por empezar las clases se dirigieron enseguida a las mazmorras, llegaron pronto por lo que Harry, Ron y Hermione consideraron oportuno aconsejar a su amiga sobre su nuevo profesor.

"Nunca te hagas la sabelotodo, no lo soporta."

"Esconde tú insignia de Gryffindor, si no te sitúa a lo mejor todavía te queda alguna oportunidad."

"Ron, ya me ha situado y muy bien."

"Pues pasa desapercibida" aconsejó Hermione.

En esos momentos apareció Snape, que les miró con desprecio:

"Me parece que ya son lo suficientemente mayorcitos como para seguir sentándose en el suelo, ¿no creen?" Hermione se levantó inmediatamente pero los otros tres siguieron sentados desafiando al profesor con la mirada lo que hizo que el desprecio de Snape aumentara, si eso era posible "Señorita Nienna, le importaría acompañarme quiero hablar con usted antes de que empiece la clase." El profesor se fue sin esperar respuesta ni mirar atrás. Yavanna se quedó sentada como si la cosa no hubiera ido con ella. Harry la miró alucinado.

"Yavanna, ¿qué haces?"

"Es un poco déspota, ¿verdad? Se le ha olvidado decirme por favor " dijo la chica con un mohín. Al ver la cara de asombro de sus tres compañeros se levantó de un salto cambiando el mohín por una sonrisa. La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, era su primer día de clase y además tenía clase de pociones que era su asignatura favorita, pero este año tenía un profesor que le ponía nerviosa con esa mirada fría e indiferente. Yavanna no sabía lo que ese hombre ocultaba pero sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de descubrirlo. A pesar de todo esto entró en le mazmorra 8 con paso seguro y se dirigió a Snape que se había sentado en la mesa del profesor.

"¿De que quería hablar?" Preguntó Yavanna

"Como ha estado estudiando fuera todos estos años quiero saber que nivel tiene así que la clase de hoy la dedicará a hacer este pequeño examen y cuando acabe quiero que haga un filtro amoroso, ¿cree que será capaz?" Snape le había mandado una poción bastante difícil que él no solía enseñar ya que no le veía la utilidad.

"Claro que sí, profesor Snape" respondió Yavanna con rabia, ¿cómo podía poner en duda su habilidad en pociones?

Yavanna se sentó a responder las preguntas, eran bastante fáciles, casi todas eran relativas a los ingredientes que se utilizaban en pociones que Yavanna conocía muy bien gracias a su estupenda memoria y a su gran habilidad para hacer pociones desde que llegó a su antiguo colegio con 11 añitos. A los cinco minutos empezaron a llegar alumnos, Snape les explicó la poción que tendrían que hacer, Yavanna se dio cuenta de que esa poción era muy fácil, la había hecho en tercero un día que se quería teñir el pelo y le había salido sin dificultad. A la media hora Yavanna se levantó, se acercó a la mesa de Snape, le dio el examen y volvió a su mesa para hacer el filtro amoroso, ¿para quién querrá un filtro amoroso? Se preguntó Yavanna divertida.

Snape se puso a corregir el examen, era un examen asombroso, esa chica lo explicaba todo tal y como él lo hacía, era el mejor examen que veía en toda su historia como profesor, era incluso mejor que cualquier examen de Hermione Granger ya que no había que buscar las respuestas en medio de un mogollón de palabras. Se dio cuenta de que esa chica era muy buena, por lo menos en la teoría así que se dedicó a observarla. Parecía que estaba haciendo perfecta la poción, Snape estaba contento, por fin iba a tener a un alumno que mereciera la pena, aunque fuera un Gryffindor.

Yavanna terminó antes que el resto de sus compañeros ya que su poción era más corta aunque no por ello más fácil. Llenó un botecito con la poción y se la dio a su nuevo profesor, al ver el color Snape se sorprendió, era de un color rosa chillón y tendría que ser naranja.

"Desde aquí me parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien pero se debe haber equivocado porque debería ser naranja, ahora váyase."

"Pues yo he seguido todos los pasos tal y como indicaba el libro así que no puede estar mal."

"A veces no es suficiente con seguir el libro hay que saber como tratar a las pociones."

"Pero..."

"Señorita Nienna hay alumnos que todavía no han terminado sus clases, así que, por favor, váyase."

"Pero..."

"Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por seguir molestando a sus compañeros."

Yavanna salió echa una furia, nunca había hecho mal una poción y no iba a empezar ahora por capricho de ese profesor; así que sacó el libro y se puso a releer la poción, en una nota a pie de página ponía: "La poción normalmente toma un color naranja pero hay en algunos casos, en los que la poción toma un color rosa chillón" Ajá pensó Yavanna, no está mal hecha.

"Perdone profesor Snape" dijo la chica mientras que volvía a entrar en la mazmorra. "Pero mi poción está bien."

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Snape estaba furioso, nunca, ningún alumno se había atrevido a corregirle.

"Que mi poción esta bien" dijo la chica con más seguridad "en el libro pone que puede ser de color rosa chillón."

"¿Quién se cree usted que es para corregirme?" Dijo Snape mientras se levantaba furioso. En ese momento toda la clase estaba en la página del filtro amoroso mirando lo que decía Yavanna.

"¿Qué pasa?" La paciencia de la chica ya se había acabado "¿No me cree? Quizás si la probara en usted mismo cambiaría de idea."

"Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por su impertinencia" Le dijo Snape mientras se ponía rojo de rabia. "Y ahora váyase de mi clase."

"Vale" dijo Yavanna, se acercó a la puerta. Salió pensando en la razón que tenían sus amigos acerca de su nuevo profesor, no entendía su comportamiento y se prometió a sí misma que llegaría a entenderlo aunque para ello tuviera que olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras tanto Snape dentro de la clase repasaba lo que acababa de pasar, se había dejado humillar por una alumna, jamás perdonaría a la chica; su único problema iba a ser no prestar atención a la atracción que sentía por ella.

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo espero que os guste. Ya que has leído hasta aquí deja un review que no te cuesta nada. Muchos besos._

_**Amsp14: **Muchas gracias por leerla y dejar tu opinión. _


	4. DISCUTIENDO CON SNAPE

**4.DISCUTIENDO CON SNAPE **

El tiempo iba pasando poco a poco y Yavanna cada vez estaba más contenta en su nuevo colegio, enseguida se había hecho muy amiga de Ginny lo que hacía que extrañara mucho menos su antiguo colegio y a sus antiguos compañeros además Yavanna había encontrado una diversión extra en esos ya casi dos meses, fastidiar a Snape.

Desde el primer encontronazo Yavanna había intentado mejorar su actitud en clase de pociones pero era imposible, Snape la acababa sacando de sus casillas, el profesor había encontrado su punto débil y lo utilizaba con mucho éxito.

Yavanna en su antiguo colegio había sido la mejor estudiante en todo a pesar de que casi no estudiaba, era muy lista y también muy poderosa; la primera vez que había hecho magia tenía tan solo dos meses pero desde entonces no había parado de hacer magia y a lo largo de todos esos años había aprendido a hacer magia sin varita aunque la única que lo sabía era su madre, pero al saber hacer magia sin varita (cosa muy rara entre los magos) con varita le resultaba muy fácil.

Yavanna nunca había conocido a un profesor tan bueno como Snape, sabía hacer hasta las pociones más difíciles y además era muy bueno explicando pero debido a su gran sabiduría en ese campo sabía como humillar hasta a una alumna tan buena como Yavanna, sacaba defectos en todo: en el tono del color, en la textura, en la viscosidad y en cambio la poción de Malfoy siempre estaba perfecta. Yavanna estaba muy harta, era muy orgullosa y no podía aguantar la humillación a la que se veía sometida semana tras semana. Pero para la bruja lo peor no era la humillación era el desprecio del profesor, no podía aguantar como la miraba, como si la odiara y a pesar de todo seguir sintiéndose atraída por él. La última clase de pociones antes de Halloween estaba llegando a su fin.

"Señorita Nienna, es que nunca puede hacer una poción bien. Su poción está demasiado líquida, así no funcionara nunca" Dijo el profesor Snape demostrando un odio que no sentía y siguiendo con su costumbre de humillar a su mejor alumna, la poción estaba perfecta pero él ponía como ejemplo la poción de Draco y cualquier pequeña diferencia que hubiera le ganaba a Yavanna una represalia, Snape se encontraría en un gran dilema cuando el rubio hiciera una poción perfecta, entonces o echaba la bronca a los dos o no se la echaba a Yavanna.

"Siento mucho ser tan tonta pero me han parido así, ¿qué quiere que le haga?" Dijo la chica que después de casi dos meses no se podía callar.

Snape alucinó: ¿otra vez le contestaba? ¿Esa chica no aprendía nunca? Cuando consiguió encajar de nuevo la mandíbula que se le había desencajado al oír a su alumna dijo:

"Poner un poco más de atención."

"Es que ya me he dado cuenta de que no sirve de nada poner atención, si un profesor es malo no vas a suplir sus deficiencias atendiéndole" dijo Yavanna seriamente lo que se ganó una carcajada de Harry y Ron que estaban al final de la clase.

"¿Se atreve a decirme que no soy un buen profesor?" Respondió Snape en un tono en el que cualquier persona normal hubiera calificado de peligroso, pero, definitivamente, Yavanna no era muy normal.

"Me parece que eso es lo que he dicho. Y si quiere se lo explico" continúo Yavanna como si no hubiera notado el cambio de rojo a blanco que se había producido en la cara de su profesor "No sabe explicar, nos habla como si tuvieramos que saber todo lo que usted sabe, nos dice que nuestra poción está mal y no nos dice el porqué, yo creo que es porque no es capaz de descubrirlo, el único que hace siempre bien la pociones es Malfoy, ¿ve normal que solo una persona en toda la clase sea capaz de hacer bien las pociones que nos manda en clase? En mi colegio las hacíamos casi todos bien; al principio pensé que estaba un poco más torpe de lo normal, pero ya me he dado cuenta que no es mi culpa, que le culpa es suya, si no tengo un buen profesor no voy a hacer maravillas, es imposible." Al terminar de hablar con un movimiento de su varita hizo que todo se metiera en su mochila, la cogió y se fue.

"Como alguien se mueva o diga algo va a estar castigado hasta final de curso." Dijo el profesor de pociones mientras salía por la puerta que acababa de atravesar su alumna.

"Señorita Nienna espéreme." Yavanna se paró, se dio la vuelta y esperó con los brazos cruzados a, a partir de ese día, su peor enemigo, al menos eso pensaba ella "¿quién se cree que es usted para hablarme así delante de toda la clase? Soy su profesor y por lo tanto me debe un respeto" Yavanna enseguida notó que estaba dolido, nadie le había dicho nunca que no era un buen profesor y eso había marcado a Snape "Creo que como no soy el profesor que usted merece" dijo Snape mostrando a la chica todo su sarcasmo "no hace falta que venga a clase, practique por su cuenta y luego se presenta a los EXTASIS a mi no me hace falta." Dicho esto Snape se dio la vuelta y volvió a clase dejando a su alumna de piedra.

Yavanna no se podía mover, se había pasado mucho, a pesar de cómo la trataba Snape no tenía derecho a humillarle así y además le había llamado mal profesor y eso no era verdad; con los que quería era muy buen profesor, sabía mucho y lo demostraba. Yavanna al darse cuenta de lo mal que se había portado rompió a llorar y salió corriendo hacía su habitación. Una vez llegó a su habitación se tiró en la cama bocabajo y siguió llorando. Cuando se calmó se puso a reflexionar sobre todo, cuanto más pensaba en lo que había sucedido peor se sentía: había tratado muy mal a su profesor y todo por despecho, había dejado de ser la mejor alumna y lo había pagado con él y él no tenía la culpa de todo quizás se pasaba criticándola pero a lo mejor sabía que podía llegar a más y lo hacía por su bien... con estos pensamientos en la cabeza Yavanna se durmió.

Mientras tanto Snape acababa de terminar su clase, estaban saliendo los alumnos de la mazmorra cuando el se sumió en sus pensamientos. No entendía el comportamiento de la chica, la verdad es que él había sido un poco injusto con ella, era muy buena en pociones y hacía todas las pociones perfectas pero no podía decírselo, la chica le gustaba bastante y no podía permitirse ser amable con ella porque si lo era y ella le sonreía sus sentimientos hacia ella se harían más profundo y eso no podía ser, era su alumna.

No estaba seguro de por qué le gustaba esa chica, la verdad es que era muy guapa, muy inteligente y... Lo que más le gustaba de ella es... que no le tenía miedo, se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba de él a la cara y eso le gustaba, ni siquiera el resto de profesores se lo decía, era distinta y por eso le gustaba. Pero él ya sabía lo que ella pensaba de él era un mal profesor y además le odiaba, eso no hacía falta que se lo dijera, lo había descubierto él solito.

Cuando Harry y Ron salieron de su última clase antes de la fiesta de Halloween todavía estaban alucinando, Yavanna había puesto en su sitio a Snape:

"Es mi héroe" dijo Ron "yo quiero ser como ella. ¿Sabes con quién irá al baile?"

"Ella no pero se supone que tú vas con Hermione." Dijo el moreno mientras miraba a su amiga.

"Si quieres ir con ella ve con ella, no me importa" dijo la aludida molesta "no sé que le veis, a mi la verdad es que me parece una estúpida."

"A mí me parece que estás celosa" dijo Harry mientras se iba para que arreglaran sus amigos sus problemas. Era cierto, Hermione estaba celosa de ella desde el principio de curso, le había robado a su única amiga, Ginny, y además era la mejor en clase, le había robado hasta a Ron.

Harry se fue al Gran Comedor a buscar a Yavanna, al no verla allí habló con Ginny y le contó lo que había pasado y que seguramente su amiga la necesitara. Ginny le agradeció la información y se fue a buscar a su amiga inmediatamente.

Ginny encontró a Yavanna dormida en su cuarto la despertó suavemente y le preguntó que había pasado, la chica se lo contó todo.

"¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado?" Preguntó la pelirroja que era muy hábil para descubrir los sentimientos de los demás.

"Mucho" le contestó "he sido muy cruel con él, es cierto que es el profesor más odiado de todo Hogwarts pero a mí, a pesar de la manía que me tiene, me cae bien y nadie se merece que le traten así."

"¿Por qué no hablas con él?"

"¿Éstas loca? Cuando me ha pillado en el pasillo no me ha matado porque estaba demasiado sorprendido pero si voy ahora me mata."

"No estaba en el Gran Comedor, es tu oportunidad, ve ahora antes de que sea más tarde."

"Es una buena idea" dijo Yavanna mientras abrazaba a su amiga "Gracias Gin."

Yavanna estaba temblando mientras se acercaba a la mazmorra donde había tenido la clase esa mañana, llegó y llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante" contestó fastidiado Snape, ¿quién vendría ahora molestar?

"Hola profesor, ¿se puede?" Dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza.

"Sí" Snape estaba alucinado, ¿qué hacía ella allí? ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Decirle más burradas? "Siéntese" dijo en un tono muy frío.

"Bueno, yo... yo venía a..." Yavanna no sabía como empezar lo que estaba poniendo muy nervioso a Snape.

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que si no sabe lo que me quiere decir venga en otro momento." Esta frase le dio coraje a Yavanna y le dijo lo que tenía pensado.

"Venía a pedirle disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado esta mañana yo no soy quien para hablarle así y menos para juzgar su trabajo, yo... lo siento mucho, no sé que me ha pasado creo que nunca he sido tan cruel con nadie y me siento muy arrepentida, espero que pueda perdonarme." Snape no dijo nada y no pensaba decir nada pero al ver la mirada triste de su alumna al darse la vuelta para irse algo dentro de él pudo con su voluntad.

"Señorita Nienna" dijo el profesor haciendo que se volviera la chica "espero verla en mi próxima clase."

"Gracias" dijo la chica mientras una sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios, enseguida se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Yavanna se fue de la mazmorra respirando tranquila, había hecho lo que debía hacer por lo que se sentía mucho mejor y además él le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Dentro de la mazmorra Snape analizaba la sonrisa de la chica, estaba preciosa con esa sonrisa sobre todo por el brillo que otorgaba a sus ojos. Había vuelto a tener hambre así que se fue al Gran Comedor con una gran sonrisa.

_Bueno aquí hay otro capítulo, espero que les guste, bueno si es que hay alguien que lo lee aunque empiezo a dudarlo, pero bueno, yo sigo, soy muy positiva pienso que a lo mejor alguien lo lee aunque no me deje reviews, pero si lo lees y no te gusta y no vas a volver a mirarlo deja un review aunque sea para decirme alguna burrada (no soy rencorosa) y así por lo menos hasta que empiece a leer el review estaré muy ilusionada. Hazlo por una mujer desesperada. Si estas ahí y no te apetece dejarme un rerview muchas gracias por leerme. _

_Odio este bicho, ¿cómo se hace para que salgan los guiones? Me vuelvo loca, ahora sale esa rayita estúpida, si lo sabes dímelo por favor Besos._

_**Amsp14:**Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho de que te este gustando. Ya me he fijado que te gustan las parejas Snape-Tonks y Snape-Hermione, la primera me gusta mucho, pero la segunda no demasiado, es que a mi Hermione no me cae muy bien me parece demasiado sosa aunque tiene sus puntos. _

_Lo de orma se dice así pero no sé como se escribe, es un misterio, la chica a mí también me cae muy bien solo que cualquiera se atrevería a meterse con ella. Muchos besos y gracias._


	5. HALLOWEN

**5.HALLOWEN**

Era sábado por la mañana y todavía no tenía pareja para ir al baile. Estaba llegando al Gran Comedor, iba sola ya que había dejado hablando a Ginny con un chico guapísimo de Ravenclaw que si no se equivocaba mucho sería la pareja de Ginny en el baile ya que ella se había cansado de esperar a Harry. Acababa de sentarse cuando alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

"Oye, Yavanna, ¿tienes pareja para mañana por la noche?" Preguntó Harry que había entrado en el Gran Comedor detrás de ella.

"¿Yo? Que voy a tener yo si nadie me quiere"

"¿Vendrías conmigo?" Preguntó el moreno. Yavanna se quedó con la boca abierta, el chico que le gustaba a su mejor amiga le había pedido que le acompañara al baile y ella sabía que Ginny ya tenía pareja pero a lo mejor se lo tomaba como una traición aunque también se lo podía tomar bien o mejor todavía podía acabar con él la noche. Era genial.

"Claro que iré contigo al baile, estaré encantada"

"Ya me veía bailando con la escoba." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Yavanna vio como su amiga entraba en el Gran Comedor por lo que se despidió de Harry.

"Ginny, ¿vas con Jack?" Preguntó mientras sacaba a su amiga de allí.

"Sí" Admitió la pelirroja "Ya estaba harta de esperar a que Harry me lo pidiera.

"Genial, es perfecto para mí"

"¿Estás loca? Es mi pareja no la tuya" le dijo incrédula, esta chica siempre la sorprendía.

"Ya lo sé tonta, pero Harry me acaba de pedir que sea su pareja y como yo voy a ser una pareja muy aburrida seguro que acaba contigo pasándoselo en grande"

"Pero Yavanna se te ha pedido que seas su pareja es porque quiere ir contigo"

"Ginny" Dijo Yavanna como si la estuviera enseñando una cosa obvia "Es un tío, con un par de sonrisas y un par de guiños caen a tus pies"

Ginny sonrió, quizás su amiga tuviera razón, a lo mejor podía acabar su noche con él, si Yavanna lo conseguía le debería un favor de por vida.

Ya era domingo, faltaban solo unas horas para el baile, la mayoría de los asistentes al baile estaban nerviosos, todos querían pasárselo muy bien y si podían ligar un poco pues mejor. Yavanna y Ginny se subieron a arreglar cuando quedaban tres horas para el baile, Ron y Harry que estaban con ellas se rieron diciendo que no servía de nada arreglarse tan pronto que era imposible que estuvieran más guapas de lo que estaban en ese momento pero se tuvieron que tragar sus palabras al verlas bajar por las escaleras a la sala común.

Bajaron los cinco: Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Yavanna; al llegar al hall Ginny se fue a buscar a Jack. Harry vio que tardaba mucho y se empezó a impacientar y cada dos por tres se ponía de puntillas intentando ver la melena pelirroja de su amiga, Yavanna notó que estaba impaciente por lo que le dijo:

"¿A quién buscas con tanta impaciencia?"

"¿Yo? A nadie" dijo mientras se ponía muy colorado.

"Si querías venir con Ginny ¿por qué me pediste a mí que fuera contigo"

"Porque vi como ac... ¿qué dices? Si hubiera querido venir con ella se lo hubiera dicho"

"Harry no me molesta que la prefieras a ella, ¿qué viste?"

"Como aceptaba a uno, por eso abandoné, me había decidido a pedírselo y vi como le decía que sí a ese ravenclaw así que fui a pedírtelo a ti"

"Gracias por utilizarme" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Harry le iba a pedir disculpas pero Yavanna le interrumpió: "Habrá que ponerla celosa" Y se agarró del brazo de su amigo para entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Las parejas estaban llegando y poco a poco el Gran Comedor se iba llenando. Estaba precioso habían sustituido las grandes mesas por mesas redondas de cuatro personas y habían dejado un gran espacio entre medias que hacía las veces de pista de baile, presidiéndolo todo estaba la mesa de los profesores.

Se sentaron Harry y Yavanna con Ron y Hermione y durante toda la cena Yavanna les estuvo contando como se había ahogado cuando tenía tres años o como había salvado a su perro de que le atropellara un coche, mantuvo toda la noche la atención de los dos chicos así que en cuanto empezó a sonar la música Hermione sacó de allí a Ron. Al quedarse sola con Harry Yavanna vio que Ginny los estaba mirando, le dirigió un pequeño saludo con la cabeza y a la vez que hacía como si le quitara coquetamente una pelusa a Harry de la túnica le dijo:

"Ahora a bailar y tu haz como si la que te gustara fuera yo, de que tú acabes con Ginny me encargo yo"

El chico asintió, se levantó y galantemente le ofreció la mano a Yavanna que la aceptó sin rechistar. A Ginny desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor se sentía engañada, así que era su amiga, menuda traidora. Había otra persona a la que no se le había escapado el gesto de Harry, Snape miraba a Harry pensando que al igual que su padre no podía evitar flirtear con todas y lo peor es que Yavanna no se daba cuenta de con quien se estaba metiendo.

Harry y Yavanna estaban muy entretenidos bailando pero la chica no había olvidado porque estaba allí con Harry, al ver que Ginny y Jack salían a la pista de baile se fue acercando poco a poco a ellos hasta que cuando estaban muy cerca le dijo a su compañero de baile:

"Me ha encantado venir contigo al baile, pero, sinceramente, ya me sobras" Dicho esto se soltó de Harry, se acercó a su amiga y a Jack y dijo para que le escuchara la pareja. "¡Cambio de pareja!" Cogió a Ginny e hizo como si bailara con ella "Está loco por ti, tontita" De repente se soltó y dijo: "Uy, perdón, ¿Jack bailarías conmigo?" Le dijo al rubio mientras le miraba coqueta.

"Claro que sí" Le habían dicho que estaba loca, aunque nunca se hubiera imaginado que tanto pero estaba lo suficientemente buena como para perdonárselo.

Sus dos amigos se pusieron a bailar sonrientemente, Yavanna no tenía remedio pero eso a ellos les venía muy bien. Desde la mesa de los profesores dos personas miraban a la gryffindor sonriendo: Dumbledore pensaba que era tan alocada como su madre pero tenía el valor de su padre lo que hacía de ella una persona muy especial, Snape miraba sonriente a la chica debido al desparpajo que usaba para todo, para gritarle, para insultarle, para juntar a dos amigos, verdaderamente era una chica distinta.

Los profesores se estaban empezando a animar, todos se habían puesto a bailar, ya solo quedaban en la mesa Snape y Trelawney, a Snape no le gustaba bailar y no pensaba hacerlo con esa chiflada así que se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba llegando notó que chocaba con alguien, la frase le salió de forma espontánea:

"¿Por qué no mira nunca por dónde va?" Le dijo a Yavanna que había acabado sentada en el suelo. "Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor." Se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino cuando oyó algo que le dejó anonadado.

"¿Y por qué está usted siempre de mal humor? ¿Por qué no puede ser amable por una vez?" le contestó la chica mientras se levantaba.

"Otros cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor"

"Quíteme todos los puntos que quiera pero atrévase a contestarme."

"Señorita Nienna, otros diez puntos menos y si sigue..."

"Si sigue siendo así va a conseguir lo que quiere, se va a quedar solo, cualquiera que quiera acercarse a usted va a salir corriendo y acabará más amargado de lo que ya está, si es que eso es posible." Antes de que le quitara más puntos Yavanna salió por la puerta del Gran Comedor corriendo por lo que no pudo escuchar el susurro que emitió Snape diciendo que no le importaba estar solo aunque eso no se lo creía ni él.

No paró hasta llegar al campo de quidditch justo cuando estaba en el centro se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se puso a pensar. Era un hábito que había cogido en su antiguo colegio, cuando estaba triste o furiosa se iba al campo de quidditch y se quedaba allí hasta que se relajaba un poco, a veces cuando tenía su escoba cerca volaba un poco, pero, ¿no era una bruja? Yavanna se levantó, cogió su varita y dijo:

"Accio Saeta de Fuego, accio Snitch" y esperó pacientemente a que llegaran.

Muy cerca de allí Snape estaba dando un paseo y al oír a alguien hablando se acercó con intención de quitar puntos a quien fuera, pero al ver a Yavanna cogiendo la escoba y echando a volar no pudo moverse de su escondite, esa chica era alucinante, volaba como si hubiera nacido sobre una escoba, como si fuera un pájaro.

La chica llevaba unos cinco minutos volando cuando decidió que ya había dado las suficientes vueltas al campo como para conocerlo, entonces cogió la Snitch y la soltó, parecía que iba a volver a despegar cuando hizo algo alucinante, cogió un pañuelo que estaba atado al palo de su escoba, se tapó los ojos y despegó. A Snape casi le da algo cuando vio lo que estaba haciéndo la chica, estaba loca, estaba volando con los ojos tapados, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero entonces su asombro aumentó, Yavanna había cogido la Snitch, ¡y no veía! Era alucinante. La chica volvió a soltar la bola, le dejo un minuto de ventaja y siguió a lo suyo. Snape vio que había hecho un par de quiebros demasiado cercanos a los aros de gol así que se decidió a poner fin a eso.

"Señorita Nienna, baje ahora mismo" Yavanna se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos aunque no lo necesitaba para reconocer a la persona que le acababa de gritar, ese tono de desprecio era inconfundible. Yavanna bajó lentamente y aterrizó al lado de su profesor.

"¿Está loca?" Preguntó Snape.

"Yo creía que la noche del baile podíamos estar donde quisiéramos hasta las dos"

"Se podía haber matado, estaba volando con los ojos tapados" dijo el profesor que nunca había pensado que una persona pudiera ser tan inconsciente.

"Ya lo sé, no es la primera vez que lo hago y nunca me ha pasado nada, pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estaba preocupado por mí?" Preguntó la alumna maliciosamente.

"Claro que sí" dijo Snape aunque enseguida modificó un poquito su respuesta "Es mi alumna por lo que es mi responsabilidad"

"¿Ah? ¿Sí? Pues ya puede dejar de preocuparse por mí, soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para necesitar una niñera" Después de decir eso se volvió a poner el pañuelo y despegó.

En ese momento Snape se dio cuenta de que lo que no había hecho siete años con Harry Potter lo iba a hacer esa chica en un año, matarlo.

"Baje aquí, ahora mismo. Se va a matar" Al oír la "preocupación" de su profesor Yavanna aumentó la velocidad, quería que le dijera que se preocupaba por ella y no como alumna, eso no le servía y haría que se lo confesara o que se quedara afónico con los gritos. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no oyó a la lechuza que se acercaba, esta se choco con el palo de su escoba lo que hizo que se cayeran las dos. A Snape casi le da un infarto pero consiguió actuar a tiempo, disminuyó la velocidad de la caída de la chica y cuando estaba casi tocando el suelo la cogió.

Yavanna se había desmayado lo que hizo que la preocupación de Snape aumentara:

"Yavanna, ¿estás bien, Yavanna, despierta, por favor" No podía estar muerta, no le podía pasar eso a ella y menos de esa forma tan tonta; la desesperación del hombre aumentaba por segundos pero entonces la chica abrió los ojos.

"Yavanna, ¿estás bien?" La chica sonrió ya no quería saber nada de la preocupación, le bastaba con darse cuenta de lo bien que sonaba su nombre en esos labios tan...

"Si, estoy bien" dijo a la vez que Snape la iba dejando suavemente en el suelo, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo añadió "Muchas gracias" mientras que le daba un tierno beso en los labios y se iba corriendo. Cuando llegó a la puerta del castillo miró hacia la figura de Snape pero él no se dio cuenta de ello porque estaba todavía sonrojado por el beso que le había dado su alumna, jamás hubiera pensado que en simple roce pudiera despertar esas sensaciones.

_Bueno ya acabé otro capítulo, no sé cuando volveré a subir otro capítulo porque tengo un par de semanas llenas de exámenes y a la vez estoy subiendo otro fic pero intentaré que sea lo antes posible. _

_He decidido pasar de los guiones y ponerle comillas, si es que yo siempre he dicho que estos ingleses a veces tienen ideas buenas, como poner comillas a los diálogos o crear cosas como Harry Potter, pero solo a veces._

_Dejar reviews y muchos besos._

_**Amsp14**: Me alegro de que te siga gustando y además ya me he animado, un par de reviews y me animo, soy así de simple, no puedo evitarlo. Espero que me sigas dando tu opinión. Besos._

_**galilea: **Muchas gracias por el review, ya en un par de capítulos se sabrá quien es el padre aunque no es muy difícil de adivinarno sirvo para escribir cosas de intriga. Gracias por el consejo, intenté corregirlo en fanfiction y no se me quedaba guardado así que decidí cambiarlo todo y ya está, es que yo y los trastos somos enemigos. Besitos._

_**MeilinSnape:** Muchas gracias por todo, me has animado mucho. Ya me gustaría a mí atreverme a contestar así pero tengo que admitirlo soy una cobardica y no tengo remedio. Pobre Hermione a mi no me cae mal pero es que a veces es un poco angustiosa, yo solo lo exagero un poquito. Gracias por lo de los guiones, lo intenté pero no me salía así que he cambiado todo, si es que a mí la alta tecnología..._


	6. SENTIMIENTOS

**6.SENTIMIENTOS**

Tanto Snape como Yavanna se acostaron pensando en lo que había sucedido esa noche, teniendo unos sentimientos muy parecidos respecto al tema pero al despertar esos sentimientos habían cambiado, al menos los de uno de ellos.

Yavanna se levantó muy contenta, había sido una noche muy agitada. Primero se había ocupado de Ginny y de Harry y aunque todavía esperaba a que su amiga le contara lo que había pasado, ella estaba casi segura de que su amiga vendría con buenas nuevas. Y después, sus conversaciones con Snape. Habían empezado discutiendo, para variar. Pero, luego, en el campo de quidditch, todo había cambiado, al principio él se había comportado como el perfecto profesor que era siempre, pero cuando ella se había caído él había cambiado, se había preocupado por ella, por una vez había actuado como una persona normal en vez de como una persona con una máscara que no puede mostrar aquello que esconde y eso le había gustado y además mucho. La verdad es que ni siquiera ella comprendía los sentimientos que la embargaban, pero lo que sí sabía es que era muy feliz.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo otra persona también recordaba lo que había sucedido en el campo de quidditch, pero sus sentimientos al respecto eran muy diferentes.

Snape se arrepentía mucho de haberla gritado, no tenía que haberla llamado, no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero en ese momento tenía la necesidad de llamarla no, quizás había sido por la discusión que habían tenido en el Gran Comedor o por como su corazón se paraba cada vez que Yavanna rozaba los aros de gol. Tendría que haberla dejado volando, aunque fuera peligroso, realmente él mismo la había puesto en peligro al llamarla ya que ella al enfadarse había vuelto a despegar y había dejado de prestar atención al vuelo, aunque la verdad es que no estaba seguro de porque se había enfadado, quizás fueran las miles de hormonas que circulaban por su cuerpo adolescente, en el fondo no era más que una niña, porque él solo le había dicho que era su responsabilidad preocuparse por ella y estaba seguro que eso no le había sentado muy bien por como le había respondido.

Luego se había puesto a volar y cuando vio que ella empezaba a caer sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una desesperación tal. Cuando cayó sobre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados no se lo podía creer, no podía estar muerta, el golpe no había sido tan grande. Pero, entonces, abrió los ojos y le sonrió, le dirigió esa sonrisa tan especial y tan dulce, y esta vez estaba exclusivamente dirigida a él, eso le gustaba y además mucho.

Cuando la estaba bajando sentía que no quería que se acabara ese contacto nunca, pero en cuanto los pies de ella tocaron el suelo ese contacto se rompió, ella le había dado un tierno beso en los labios y había salido corriendo, y él, no había reaccionado, se había quedado pensando y no se había movido en una hora. A la hora se había dirigido al castillo flotando, su estado era tal que no andaba, flotaba.

Pero al despertarse por la mañana se dio cuenta de que nada tenía sentido, no podía sentir esas cosas hacia una alumna y menos hacia Yavanna, se lo debía a su madre, no podía permitir que Yavanna sufriera lo que ella misma había pasado. Aunque en realidad no podía sentir eso hacia nadie ya que nunca podría olvidar su pasado. Así que el profesor de pociones salió de su habitación con una decisión tomada, no podría seguir sintiendo eso por su alumna y si no podía evitarlo haría lo que fuera para que ella no lo notara: a partir de ese día para Severus Snape en el colegio no había nadie que se llamara Yavanna Nienna.

Yavanna llegó enseguida al Gran Comedor, allí vio a su amiga Ginny que estaba sentada sola en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se acercó y su amiga le dirigió una gran sonrisa y aparecieron las muestras de agradecimiento:

"Gracias, muchas gracias, eres la mejor, ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida y todo es gracias a ti. Estoy saliendo con Harry y soy feliz, muy feliz, eres la mejor" Yavanna no había oído más allá del gracias debido al abrazo que le había dado su amiga que no le había dejado pensar nada más que en que Ginny si apretaba más la iba a romper. Pero al ver la sonrisa de su amiga le dio la enhorabuena y le dijo que por ella hacía lo que fuera. En ese momento llegó el afortunado novio que también la sonrió con calidez y ella se sentó a comer tranquilamente y en silencio.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no percibió la mirada que se clavaba en ella mientras su dueño se prometía que iba a ser la última.

Yavanna tenía a primera hora pociones y se dirigió hacia la mazmorra en compañía de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Sus tres amigos iban comentando los pormenores del baile pero ella estaba impaciente por llegar a pociones, necesitaba ver como Snape se había tomado lo que había pasado la noche anterior, conociendo a su profesor reaccionaría de la forma más extraña posible porque no le gustaba mucho ser convencional.

Al llegar a clase Yavanna dirigió una mirada a su profesor pero éste estaba ocupado escribiendo los ingredientes de la poción que iban a hacer en la pizarra así que ni siquiera notó la entrada de sus alumnos en la mazmorra. Las cosas no cambiaron durante la clase Snape parecía no notar la existencia de Yavanna y ésta estaba empezando a sentirse desesperada, no soportaba que la ignoraran. Al acabar la clase hizo una seña a sus amigos para que continuaran sin ella mientras que se acercaba a la mesa en la que estaba sentado su profesor:

"Profesor, ¿podría hablar con usted un momeneto?" Snape levantó la mirada con desgana y preguntó con frialdad:

"¿Tiene alguna duda sobre la clase de hoy?"

"La verdad es que no, pero..."

"Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar" le dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba dejando a Yavanna plantada. Por lo menos, pensó Yavanna con sarcasmo, ya sé como se lo ha tomado.

A partir de ese momento los días empezaron a ser un auténtico martirio para Yavanna, para Severus Snape ella había dejado de existir y ella se sentía muy mal e impotente, no podía hacer nada, estaba empezando desquiciarse.

Había pasado un mes más o menos desde Hallowen y Yavanna ya no podía más. La clase que acababa de tener de pociones había sido frustrante. Yavanna ya desesperada había empezado a hacer todas las pociones mal, para ver si así conseguía que él se enterara de que existía, pero ni así. Quitaba puntos a todo el mundo menos a ella, regañaba a todo el mundo menos a ella. Se saltó la comida y se fue a su habitación, allí, tendida en su cama empezó a llorar.

"Yavanna, ¿qué te pasa?" Preguntó Ginny que había notado lo rara que estaba su amiga últimamente y había ido a buscarla.

"Nada" dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba y se restregaba los ojos.

"Yavanna, ¿somos amigas o no?" preguntó la pelirroja intentando tirarla de la lengua.

"Sí, pero es que no sé como te lo vas a tomar si te lo cuento"

"Venga, eres mi amiga y pase lo que pase yo te voy a apoyar"

"Lo que me pasa es que creo que me he enamorado" dijo Yavanna todavía titubeando.

"Pero eso es genial" dijo la pelirroja intentando animándola "es lo mejor que te podía haber pasado aunque tengas pocas posibilidades seguro que alguna hay, eres una chica encantadora y estoy segura de que eres el sueño de la mayoría de los chicos de este colegio"

"Gracias Gin, eres la mejor, pero, es que todavía no sabes quien es"

"Si hay que decirle algo yo se lo digo, después de lo que hiciste por mí al juntarme con Harry hago lo que sea por ti"

"Gin, no te atreverías" al ver la mirada interrogante que le dirigía su amiga Yavanna despejó la incógnita. "Ginny, es Snape" Las sospechas de la pelirroja no iban muy descaminadas.

"Tienes razón, no me atrevería, pero tú sí, ¿vas a tirar la toalla sin intentarlo? Esa no es la Yavanna que yo conozco, esa no es mi amiga"

"Ya lo sé Ginny pero es muy difícil, no sabes todo lo que ha pasado" Entonces Yavanna empezó a contarle con detalle todo lo que había pasado con Snape desde que había empezado el curso: la conversación en el despacho de Dumbledore el primer día, su primera clase de pociones, aquella discusión tan fuerte que tuvieron un día en pociones y lo que paso después en su despacho y por último la noche de Hallowen que era lo único que Ginny no conocía de la historia. Después de eso le empezó a explicar a su amiga la evolución que habían tenido sus sentimientos. Primero había sentido que Snape era como un reto pero poco a poco eso había cambiado, aunque ella se había dado cuenta la noche del baile cuando le dijo que se preocupaba por ella por que era su responsabilidad. Eso le había dolido, quería ser para él algo más que una alumna y cuando había despertado en sus brazos y le había oído hablar había sentido que así era, pero al día siguiente la había ignorado y un mes después seguía igual y ella cada día estaba peor porque se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba por lo menos discutir con él, necesitaba que por lo menos la gritara, necesitaba oír su voz diciendo que se poción estaba mal aunque en realidad estuviera perfecta, le necesitaba.

"Pues espero que consigas al menos discutir con él porque no me gusta nada verte así" dicho esto la pelirroja abrazó a su amigo lo que consiguió que Yavanna esbozara una sonrisa ya que se había dado cuenta de que por lo menos no estaba sola.

¡_Muy buenas! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo, sé que no pasa gran cosa pero es que quería que vierais como se sienten Snape y Yavanna, pero en el próximo capítulo habrá otro asalto. Muchos besos y gracias por leer hasta aquí y por el review que en el fondo sé que me vais a enviar._

_**Amsp14: **Gracias por el review. Tienes razón, a mí también me parece buena amiga aunque yo creo que si esta en tu mano eso lo haríamos cualquiera. Respecto a Snape también estoy de acuerdo tiene serios problemas pero él que ha podido huir de los mortífagos, ¿no va a poder con una chica de 17 años? Bueno, ya veremos. Muchos besos._

_**Galilea:** Me alegro de que te siga gustando, aquí tienes otro capítulo espero que este también te gusta. Muchos besos._

_**Maritza chan: **Gracias por el review. Aunque no sé si has leído hasta aquí o si leerás hasta aquí porque el review está en el primer capítulo yo te contesto. El nombre de Yavanna lo saqué del Silmarillion, era una especie de diosa y el apellido era otra pero me gustaron y los cogí. Espero que te siga gustando y cuando tenga un poco de tiempo miraré los tuyos y te dejaré un review. Besos._

_**Meilin Snape: **La verdad es que lo de que volara tan bien era una excusa para que hubiera un enfrentamiento con Snape así que por ahora el puesto de Harry no corre peligro. Yo también espero que te vayan muy bien a ti los exámenes, mucha suerte y muchos besos._

_**Nagini: **Me alegro mucho de que te gustara. Yo creo que todavía faltan unos tres o cuatro capítulos para que diga quien es el padre pero seguramente deje alguna pista aunque ya veremos. A mí también me gusta mucho este Severus, espero que te siga gustando. Muchos besos._


	7. EXPLOSIONES

**7.EXPLOSIONES**

Habían pasado dos días desde la conversación con Ginny y Yavanna todavía no había hecho nada, pero ya estaba decidida, ya no podía aguantar más, conseguiría que la hablara aunque para ello tuviera que provocar la mayor catástrofe jamás vista en Hogwarts. Ese día tenía pociones y Yavanna ya sabía que poción iban a hacer así que con una simple aplicación de sus amplios conocimientos en pociones conseguiría que Snape le dijera algo aunque para eso algo tuviera que aguantar la explosión del profesor más temido en todo Hogwarts.

Estaba con sus tres amigos, Harry, Ron y Hermione esperando a que llegara el profesor Snape y el resto de sus compañeros ya que todavía era pronto, mientras sus compañeros hablaban tranquilamente Yavanna repasaba su plan.

"Yavanna" Dijo Harry tres veces hasta que consiguió llamar la atención de su amiga "¿Estás bien?" Harry estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, desde el baile de Hallowen había dejado de ser la chica risueña y alegre que era antes y a pesar de que había intentado sonsacarle a Ginny que era lo que le pasaba seguía en ascuas ya que Ginny había prometido que no iba a decirle nada a nadie y la verdad es que lo estaba cumpliendo y no había dicho nada, ni siquiera a Harry.

"Sí, claro que sí, no te preocupes es solo una tontería."

"Venga, cuéntame qué te pasa, ¿no te fías de nosotros?" Dijo el moreno poniendo cara de niño bueno. Yavanna no quería decirle nada pero al ver que su profesor de pociones llegaba no pudo evitar soltarle.

"La verdad es que estoy preocupada porque como ya sabrás yo quiero ser medimaga y para ello se necesita una gran preparación en pociones y desde que estoy en este colegio no me sale una al derecho, no sé si será porque de repente me he vuelto estúpida o porque sino te las explican bien no se puede hacer nada"

Snape se había quedado petrificado mirando al cuarteto, estaba indignado, le habían dicho muchas cosas pero nunca, jamás, le habían dicho que era un mal profesor y lo peor es que Yavanna estaba en lo cierto, en parte, antes hacía todas las pociones perfectas y ahora no hacía ninguna bien, quizás fuera mucho peor que el anterior profesor de la chica. Bueno, en realidad eso no tenía que afectarle, seguiría con su trabajo como había hecho siempre y punto.

"Si los señores ya han acabado su interesante conversación espero que puedan concederme el honor de entrar en clase" Dijo de tal manera que no pudo ocultar la furia que había despertado ese comentario.

La clase empezó como de costumbre, Snape escribió los pasos en la pizarra y les dijo que empezaran a hacerla. Yavanna necesitaba que su poción estuviera perfecta para lo que pensaba hacer así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo apartó a Hermione, su compañera en pociones, del caldero y se puso a trabajar. Ésta la miraba asombrada, no podía creer que esa fuera la chica con la que había estado trabajando todo ese mes. Estaba segura de lo que hacía, lo hacía todo correctamente y ni siquiera miraba las anotaciones de la pizarra, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿La había estado tomando el pelo durante un mes entero?

Snape también la miraba asombrado, no la veía así de concentrada desde antes de... la noche de Hallowen y él había sido tan estúpido de pensar que la chica había perdido nivel por su incompetencia, había perdido nivel por su desgana aunque, a lo mejor se estaba equivocando en los ingredientes que utilizaba ya que él estaba demasiado lejos para comprobarlo, dudaba el maestro, pero algo le decía que no, la seguridad con la que actuaba la chica le decía que era imposible, pero bueno, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. Como esos pensamientos le pusieron de mal humor Snape se levantó para ver si podía quitar algún punto a los gryffindors.

Era el momento justo para llevar a cabo su plan, iba a meter la raíz en la poción cuando una mano la detuvo.

"¿Estás loca? ¿No sabes lo que pasaría si metes esa raíz en la poción? Saltaríamos todos por los aires" Dijo una más inoportuna que nunca Hermione.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Yavanna poniendo su voz de máximo asombro. "Pero, ¿no pone que hay que añadirlo?"

"Claro que no, Yavanna, ya sigo yo, tú no te preocupes por nada, además te estaba saliendo una poción perfecta hasta este momento"

Después de decir eso la castaña se afanó en acabar la poción. Yavanna se volvió a desesperar, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan entrometida? ¿No tenía nada más que hacer a parte de fastidiar a los demás? Pero ella no se iba a quedar quieta, de ese día no pasaba, hoy era el día de su discusión con Snape así que en un momento en el que su compañera no miraba sacó su varita y con un sencillo hechizo aumentó la temperatura del fuego lo que hizo que de repente de su caldero empezaran a salir unos bonitos fuegos artificiales. Todos los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos pero Snape al que no se le había escapado la maniobra de Yavanna se acercó rápidamente al caldero de su alumna ya que tanto ella como Hermione estaban muy cerca del caldero y podían salir heridas con...

Un gran ¡Bum! Resonó en toda la mazmorra al explotar el caldero de Yavanna, Snape miró preocupado a sus dos alumnas y al ver que estaban bien dijo confundido:

"Señorita Nienna váyase de mi clase y esta tarde vaya al despacho de Filch para cumplir un castigo, ya estará avisado"

"¿Y ya está?" Preguntó la chica entre asombrada y decepcionada.

"No me haga repetírselo porque los días de castigo pueden aumentar considerablemente"

"No se preocupe, sé cuando tengo que poner fin a algo y hasta aquí hemos llegado" Después de decir eso salió de la clase muy dignamente pero cuando todavía no se había alejado ni cinco metros las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se fue corriendo a su habitación diciéndose que eran las últimas lágrimas que derramaba por Snape que no pensaba permitirle que la hundiera más.

Mientras tanto en la mazmorra todos los alumnos recogían las cosas mientras que Snape sentado en su mesa reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Una cosa tenía claro, Yavanna no era ninguna inútil en pociones y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, había provocado la explosión, pero no sabía por qué lo había hecho y eso molestaba mucho al profesor de pociones. Necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa loca. Podía haber herido a algún compañero o peor todavía podía haberse hecho daño a ella misma. Snape estaba muy dolido, nunca antes habían intentado hacer que un caldero explotara, bueno, excepto los gemelos Weasley pero esos eran un caso perdido, le dolía el orgullo, ya no imponía respeto, aunque también le dolía algo dentro de él debido a la preocupación que sentía por la chica. Su comportamiento no era normal y tendría que enterarse de que era lo que le pasaba solo que no podía permitir que ella notara su interés.

_Bueno, aquí hay otro capítulo. Espero que si lees hasta aquí te haya gustado y que me dejes un review. Por favor, es que cuando no te encuentras ninguno te deprimes aunque yo me he propuesto acabar esta historia y la acabaré porque soy así de cabezona, pero centrémonos: DÉJAME UN REVIEW POR FAVOR. Yo como sé que después de leer esta salida de tema te vas a compadecer de mí y me vas a dejar un review te doy las gracias y si no me lo dejas te mando un beso por leer hasta aquí._

_**amsp14:** Gracias por tu review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión que te gustara tanto. Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Snape está haciendo lo correcto pero da mucha penita que no se deje llevar por lo que siente. Yo creo que en los libros la pareja de Ginny y Harry es un poco difícil porque conociendo la imaginación de Rowling y por donde nos suele salir parece demasiado evidente. Espero que pronto, en un par de capítulos entiendas lo de la madre de Yavanna. _

_Muchos besos. Yo espero que sigas con tu historia que me tiene enganchada._


	8. NAVIDAD

**8.NAVIDAD**

Faltaba una semana para el día de Navidad, era el último día de clase. Yavanna poco a poco había ido olvidándose de Snape, al menos eso era lo que creía Ginny, desde la explosión de pociones Ginny no había dejado a su amiga ni un solo instante ya que había estado muy preocupada por ella, pero últimamente parecía estar mejor por lo que Ginny auguraba unas buenas vacaciones de Navidad.

Su hermano, Harry y Hermione iban a pasar las vacaciones a La Madriguera, pero Ginny y Yavanna se quedaban en Hogwarts. Ginny había invitado a su amiga a su casa pero a Yavanna su madre le había prohibido ir, lo que había desconcertado mucho a las dos brujas ya que ambas sabían que lo mejor para Yavanna era alejarse de Hogwarts para no tener que ver al profesor de pociones.

Ginny se había ido a pasar la última tarde con Harry y Yavanna decidió salir a dar un paseo. Estaba paseando perdida en sus pensamientos cerca del lago cuando sintió que una mano le agarraba del brazo. Se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y se encontró a una cara sonriente.

"Hola profesor Dumbledore, me ha asustado"

"Lo siento mucho" dijo el director amablemente "podría hablar contigo"

"Por supuesto" dijo la chica asombrada por el interés que demostraba el director.

"Vayamos a dar una vuelta. No sé si sabes que tu madre te trajo a este colegio con la intención de que estuvieras más segura" Al ver que la chica asentía continuó "Yo sé que aquí estás muy segura pero hay algo que me preocupa más que tu seguridad. Desde hace un par de meses no eres la misma, ya no eres la chica alegre que llegó a principio de curso, ¿tienes algún problema de adaptación? ¿O con tus compañeros o profesores? Porque a mí me gustaría ayudarte, no me gusta verte así de triste.

"Yo estoy perfectamente, me encanta estar aquí y además me llevo muy bien con mis compañeros, lo único que me pasa es que a veces echo de menos mi antiguo colegio pero eso es normal"

"¿Estás segura? No tienes ningún problema en las clases o con gente de otras casas, bueno, no voy a insistir más que luego crees que soy un viejo pesado pero si quisieras hablar conmigo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que quieras y todo ese rollo que solemos soltar los adultos"

"Gracias, si alguna vez necesito algo lo tendré en cuenta"

"Me alegro mucho" En ese momento el director oyó unos pasos se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su amigo que se dirigía hacia ellos con la mirada perdida, no les había visto.

"Severus, ven aquí hombre" El aludido levantó la mirada y vio al director se iba a acercar cuando vio a su acompañante. Llevaba un mes huyendo de ella y ahora le parecía que no iba tener otro remedio que enfrentarse a ella.

"Me encantaría pero es que tengo que..."

"No refunfuñes y ven aquí a sentarte con nosotros" ¿Por qué nunca puedo desobedecerle? Se preguntó el profesor de pociones. Se acercó y se sentó dejando a Dumbledore entre los dos.

"Le estaba comentando a Yavanna que todos los profesores estamos preocupados por ella porque parece que últimamente se le ha apagado la chispa"

"No me había fijado" dijo el oscuro maestro de tal forma que Yavanna sintió que millones de dagas le atravesaban el corazón, menos mal que lo había superado se dijo a sí misma con sarcasmo.

"Es que para Snape si una cosa no echa humo como un caldero no le interesa"

"Yo creo que si me calientan puedo incluso llegar a explotar como un caldero" dijo la chica con una sonrisa para suavizar su comentario.

"Ya me dijo tu madre que a veces tienes un carácter incontrolable"

"Eso es cierto, pero solo con la gente que se lo merece, sino suelo controlarme bastante bien"

"Me alegra escuchar eso" dijo el director mientras se levantaba "Ahora me tengo que ir" Al oír eso los dos se levantaron "Pero no os preocupéis, no interrumpáis esta encantadora conversación por culpa" Los dos se sentaron como dulces corderitos, era increíble la habilidad que tenia ese hombre para que todo el mundo le hiciera caso sin rechistar. "Nos vemos en la cena" dijo a modo de despedida.

Ninguno se atrevió a levantarse, el director estaba demasiado cerca y además el condenado parecía que no andaba, se arrastraba a la velocidad de una tortuga. Por fin Snape rompió el silencio.

"Veo que está perfectamente después de la explosión que causó en mi clase"

"Si después de casi un mes no estoy bien sería para preocuparse, pero gracias por su interés" Le dijo con sorna.

"Debería ser más cuidadosa, podía haber lesionado a alguien"

"Todo estaba controlado, era imposible hacer daño a nadie, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía" Le dijo como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

"Me está diciendo que provocó la explosión" Dijo muy calmadamente el profesor mientras una voz en su interior le decía: Tranquilo Severus, cálmate, no vas a permitir que esta niñata te altere los nervios otra vez, aquí el adulto eres tú, tranquilo.

"Sí, es que, siento mucho decírselo pero sus clases me aburren. Primero empecé a hacer mal las pociones, Neville siempre parece muy entretenido, pero era todavía más aburrido, entonces una tarde Ginny me habló de sus hermanos gemelos y me pareció que lo que ellos hacían era muy entretenido pero no conté con el castigo, eso ya no es tan divertido, así que decidí asumir que en pociones me iba a aburrir durante todo el año"

Los ojos de Snape se abrían más y más con cada palabra que decía Yavanna, estaba alucinando, esa niña no tenía vergüenza y lo admitía así, sin más.

"Me parece señorita Nienna que su comportamiento merece un castigo, así que..."

"Un momento, por todo eso ya pagué así que ya no me puede volver a castigar, no es justo que yo haga un castigo dos veces porque..."

"Yavanna" dijo una voz agitada. "Llevo una hora buscándote no te acuerdas de que me ibas a ayudar. Lo siento profesor Snape pero me la tengo que llevar" la cogió del brazo y la arrastró.

"Tranquila Gin, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos pueda ver, ni oír, ni sentir..."

"¿Qué hacías hablando con él? ¿Estás loca? Después del mes que has pasado no sé como podías estar hablando así con él, como si fuera tu amigo."

"Has llegado en el momento justo, estaba a punto de castigarme"

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"Decirle que la explosión de pociones había sido aposta"

"¿Qué has hecho qué?" Preguntó alucinada la pelirroja.

"Decirle que..."

"Te he oído, pero es que no me puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, ¿cómo le has podido decir eso a Snape el profesor más temido de todo Hogwarts?"

"Ya le he dicho cosas peores"

"También es verdad" Admitió la pelirroja "Pero... ¿por qué lo has hecho?"

"Porque me ha preguntado que qué tal estaba de la explosión, un mes después" Yavanna estaba indignadísima.

"Vale pero, esto de hoy lo olvidamos y vamos a pasar una vacaciones de miedo, ¿Está claro?"

Yavanna asintió, le sonrió y las dos se fueron alegremente al castillo.

Yavanna había dejado a un Snape desconcertado, esa chica estaba desquiciada, hacer explotar un caldero porque se aburría, nunca había visto nada igual. Y él que había pensado que había sido por una rabieta de adolescente, eso era mucho peor. Esa chica estaba desquiciada. Y lo peor es que Dumbledore tenía razón, llevaba dos meses apagada, si esa chispa en sus ojos, sin esas ganas de pelear, sin esas ganas de vivir tan característica en ella. En esos meses el único momento en el que había vuelto a ver a esa chica de principio de curso era hace unos minutos cuando estaba hablando con él. Quizás... no, no podía pensar esas cosas ya que eso era imposible. Se levantó y se fue a su mazmorra para intentar despejar su mente y hacer una poción que le había pedido Dumbledore.

Era el día antes de Navidad y Yavanna había tenido una idea, le pidió permiso al director que viéndola tan animada no pudo negarle nada. Después de la cena las dos amigas se pusieron manos a la obra. Todo iba viento en popa cuando Yavanna pensando que ya todo el colegio estaría acostado sacó una cosa de su mochila.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó intrigada Ginny.

"Es un aparato muggle, cuando estaba en el colegio le hice un conjuro y conseguí que funcionara, espero que no se haya estropeado"

Con un rápido movimiento de la varita, la música empezó a sonar y las dos siguieron con su trabajo ahora más animadas. De repente empezó a sonar una canción que encantaba a Yavanna, cansada de trabajar se subió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se puso a bailar y cantar incitando a Ginny a que la siguiera. Al final la pelirroja se dejó convencer y las dos se pusieron a bailar y hacer el tonto.

Snape paseaba por un pasillo cercano al Gran Comedor y oyó una especie de música, asombrado siguió el sonido de la música pensando que seguro que era una de las ideas locas de Dumbledore, iba sonriendo ya que pensaba que por fin iba a poder distraerse ya que desde la conversación con Yavanna no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Al llegar al Gran Comedor vio a las dos gryffindor bailando encima de la mesa de su casa. Pensaba en gritarles algo pero entonces vio algo que le recordó que eran jóvenes y que necesitaban divertirse.

Había empezado a sonar una música lenta ideal para parejitas enamoradas, Yavanna se puso seria y se acerco a su amiga, ella la miraba asombrada.

"Me concede este baile" Dijo la morena seriamente y con una reverencia.

"Estaré encantada, milord" Dijo la pelirroja siguiéndole el juego.

Las dos se pusieron a bailar con total seriedad, parecían muy interesadas en la conversación que mantenían, a Snape no le hubiera extrañado que al final del baile se hubieran dado un beso, pero el final llegó y las dos estallaron en carcajadas. Durante todo el baile se habían comportado como los típicos de películas del siglo XVIII y las dos consideraban que era muy divertido. A Snape también le pareció divertido ya que hizo algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía: sonrió.

"Vamos a seguir con esto porque si seguimos así no vamos a acabar nunca"

En ese momento Snape miró alrededor y vio que las dos chicas estaban decorando el salón, la verdad es que estaba quedando bastante bien, con más gusto que como lo solían hacer los elfos domésticos. En ese momento volvió su mirada a las dos chicas pero Yavanna le acababa de ver y le miraba seriamente, las sonrisas habían desaparecido de sus labios.

Se acercó a su profesor de pociones, mientras la pelirroja estaba entretenida colocando unos adornos en la mesa de los profesores.

"Siento si le hemos molestado pero tenemos permiso del profesor Dumbledore para estar aquí"

Después de verla feliz no se imaginaba que ella le iba a atacar así. Ella era la única persona que conseguía desconcertarlo, nunca sabría por donde iba a salir.

"Supongo, pero no creo que tengan permiso para hacer lo que estaban haciendo"

"Pues sí. Le propuse al profesor Dumbledore que nos dejara decorar el Gran Comedor y le pareció muy buena idea"

"Yo me refería a eso de bailar encima de la mesa"

"Ah, eso. No para eso no tenemos permiso pero estoy segura de que al profesor Dumbledore no le importaría que nos divirtiéramos, seguramente se uniría a nosotras. A nadie que sepa divertirse le molesta que los demás lo hagan"

"A mí lo único que molesta es que maltraten el material escolar, así que eviten volver a hacerlo" Se dio la vuelta para irse pero...

"Perdona, se me olvidaba que eras un amargado, lo siento mucho, es verdad, no volveré a divertirme delante suya no sea que se ponga celoso porque no sabe hacerlo" Yavanna esperaba una respuesta, pero él simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La morena se quedó muy triste, le había vuelto a perder la bocaza, otra vez lo había hecho, había vuelto a ser cruel, no podía decirle una cosa amable por una vez.

En ese momento Ginny se dio la vuelta y miró a su amiga alucinada, ¿qué hacía mirando a la puerta? Se acercó a ella, le tocó el brazo y Yavanna se echó a sus brazos y se puso a llorar. Ginny como una buena amiga la abrazó y no preguntó nada, ya se lo contaría cuando ella quisiera.

Snape se dirigía pensativo a su habitación. No podía acercarse más a ella, cada vez que lo hacía acababa sintiéndose destrozado pero es que la había visto feliz, como no la veía desde hacía mucho tiempo y había sentido que quería compartir su felicidad con ella, pero solo había servido para que se transformara ese buen humor en una pelea. Se prometió a sí mismo por enésima vez que no se volvería a acercar.

Ya era el día de Navidad, las dos gryffindor se levantaron y bajaron inmediatamente a la Sala Común, las dos vieron un montón de regalos y pasaron media hora muy entretenidas abriéndolos. Cuando se habían puesto ciegas de todas las golosinas que les habían regalado se fueron al exterior y empezaron a echar una guerra de bolas de nieve estaban tan entretenidas que no oyeron al grupo de profesores que se acercaban. Una bola de nieve cruzó el aire, iba directo a la cara de Ginny pero esta se agachó a tiempo, pero por desgracia la bola no se estrelló contra el suelo sino que con la barba de Dumbledore.

"Lo siento mucho profesor" Gritó Yavanna sin salir de la barrera que se había hecho para protegerse de los ataques de la pelirroja.

"No pasa nada" dijo sonriendo, qué desparpajo tiene esta niña, me encanta. "Nos podemos unir"

"Claro que sí, pero no se puede usar magia, eso es trampa" Ginny miraba tan alucinada a su amiga que no vio el montón de nieve que venía y le daba en toda la cara con lo que reaccionó.

Dumbledore se acercó a la barrera de Yavanna cogió un montón de nieve y se la lanzó a sus compañeros. McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick se unieron a los tres encantados, ¿por qué no recordar la infancia? Pero Snape se quedó paralizado no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros, se estaban comportando como auténticos niños.

Se quedó un par de minutos alucinando en colores sin moverse pero entonces sintió que algo húmedo se estrellaba contra su cara, miró a la dirección de donde venía la bola y vio a Yavanna mirándole con una sonrisa desafiante que le dirigía mientras ella pensaba que nunca escarmentaría. Snape se unió a la guerra, nunca se lo había pasado tan bien, quizás no fuera tan malo ser un niño.

Pasados unos veinte minutos Dumbledore rogó a todos que pararan ya que estaba agotado. Todos estaban igual así que pararon encantados. McGonagall se fue a pedir a los elfos que les prepararan unos chocolates calientes. Todos se fueron al Gran Comedor y allí se sentaron muy animados, llevaban una hora cuando Yavanna se disculpó y se fue, Ginny la siguió pero no la pudo alcanzar. La vio cuando salía de la torre de Gryffindor, llevaba un paquete debajo del brazo, la llamó pero su amiga no le hizo caso, así que sin darle importancia su fue a dar una ducha.

Cuando Yavanna volvió le preguntó que dónde había ido, ella simplemente le dijo que se le había olvidado enviar un regalo.

Cuando Snape llegó a su habitación se encontró con un paquete encima de su cama, lo abrió y vio el libro de pociones que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando, en la primera página estaban escritos con letra infantil unos versos de Calderón de la Barca:

¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.

¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,

una sombra, una ficción,

y el mayor bien es pequeño

que toda la vida es sueño

y los sueños, sueños son.

_Bueno, aquí hay otro capítulo, este me ha salido bastante largo. Espero que os guste. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá quien es el padre de Yavanna. Bueno, muchos besos y dejar:_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_S_

_**Amsp14: **Este capítulo es más largo, espero que también te guste. La verdad es que tienes razón, se me fue un poco la mano en eso de llamar la atención pero que se le va a hacer. Lo normal es que Snape no se dé cuenta de que él es el culpable del comportamiento de Yavanna, no olvides que no hay mejor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Muchos besos._

_**Galilea:** Gracias por el review, ya por lo menos sabré que estás por ahí aunque no me dejes review pero si hay algo que no te gusta o cualquier cosa dímelo por favor. Besos._

_**CandyWitch: **Muchas gracias por dejarme un review aunque seas medio vampiresa. Muchos besos._


	9. EL SECUESTRO

**9. EL SECUESTRO**

Yavanna llevaba un par de días bastante triste, ya había vuelto la rutina al colegio y con ello había vuelto Harry por lo que Yavanna apenas veía a su amiga pero la verdad es que no le podía echar nada en cara, la echaba de menos pero ya se había portado demasiado bien como para encima pedirle algo, había pasado toda la Navidad con ella en vez de con su familia y su novio, la verdad es que no podía pedir una amiga mejor.

"Hola Anna" La pelirroja se acercó a donde ella estaba y se sentó sonriente.

"Hola, ¿qué tal con Harry?"

"Muy bien me ha estado enseñando unas jugadas de quidditch y ha sido muy entretenido"

"¡Qué romántico!" Dijo a su amiga con sorna.

"¡Oye! Que a ti no te guste el quidditch no significa que el resto no nos lo pasemos bien practicándolo"

"Gin, yo sólo he dicho: ¡Qué romántico! Y a mí me gusta mucho el quidditch cuando quieras te demuestro que puedo contigo y con tu adorado Harry.

"Si te gusta el quidditch ¿por qué no has intentado entrar en el equipo? A principio de curso había una plaza como cazadora"

"Porque yo soy buscadora y ya sabía que no ibais a sustituir a Harry, así que hubiera sido perder el tiempo"

"Ah" Exclamó decepcionada la chica "Te reto mañana a que ganes a Harry, seguro que él estará encantado de enfrentarse a una gran buscadora para variar"

"Cuando quieras Gin" Se levantó para irse a su cuarto a dormir, "ah, y gracias por decir que soy una gran buscadora antes de verme, eso es confianza ciega" dijo con sorna debido al tono sarcástico que había utilizado su amiga.

"Yavanna, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero muchas veces pienso que no puedes hacer nada mal, a veces das la impresión de que eres perfecta" Le siguió la broma la pelirroja.

"Si quieres que alguien te diga lo contrario pregúntale a Snape seguro que tiene un montón de ideas en contra de eso. Buenas noches"

Yavanna se levantó muy contenta y todo el día se le hizo eterno, hasta que por fin llegaron las esperadas siete de la tarde. Cogió su escoba y se dirigió con Harry y Ginny al campo de quidditch. Iban los tres muy contentos, al llegar allí quedaron en que Ginny haría de arbitro y en que ellos dos le daría a la snitch diez minutos de margen para perderla de vista.

Habían pasado diez minutos cuando los dos echaron a volar. Harry se puso a buscar a la snitch frenéticamente, no la encontraba, se había escondido muy bien. Yavanna por el contrario cerró los ojos e hizo algo a lo que estaba muy acostumbrada, empezó a sentir todo lo que pasaba en el campo de quidditch, la verdad es que con tan poquita gente era muy fácil. Su mayor problema era en los partidos porque había otras tres pelotas para sentir. Ginny miraba a Yavanna alucinada, ¿qué haría? ¿Por qué cerraba los ojos? ¿No estaba buscando la snitch? En esos momento Ginny vio como su amiga se acercaba rápidamente a un punto, de repente se paraba en seco y descendía con la snitch en las manos.

"Aquí está" Dijo la chica sonriente.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?" Preguntó mientras Harry bajaba decepcionado.

"Pues he alargado la mano y la he cogido"

"¡Estabas con los ojos cerrados!"

"¿Qué? Eso es imposible" Dijo Harry

"Es posible" Dijo Yavanna seriamente "La primera vez que me concentré en buscar la snitch la encontré enseguida, era como si no la viera, como si la sintiera. El primer año pensé que eran tonterías pero el segundo año se me ocurrió taparme los ojos y la cogí igual, entonces me di cuenta de que la sentía y que sabía donde estaba sin necesidad de verla, al igual que a todos los jugadores. Desde entonces con solo cerrar los ojos y concentrarme sé donde está todo el mundo en una habitación sin problemas"

Los dos chicos la miraban alucinados, estaban tan alucinados que no notaron la presencia de una cuarta persona que había escuchado el relato de Yavanna y que la miraba temeroso. Los tres chicos se fueron hablando animadamente mientras ponían a prueba a Yavanna para que le demostrara sus poderes y ella lo hacía encantada.

Snape había salido a dar un paseo ya que por primera vez en toda su vida el ambiente de las mazmorras le parecía agobiante, estaba cerca del campo de quidditch y había visto a Potter volando y se había acercado con la intención de quitarle puntos pero entonces había visto a Yavanna ascender lentamente y cuando estaba en el aire la había visto cerrar los ojos, la estaba mirando atontado, ¿cómo era capaz de ver la snitch con los ojos cerrados? Ya que sabía que eso era lo que estaba haciendo después de haberla visto la noche de Hallowen. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero de repente la chica se movió lo que hizo que reaccionara, la vio coger la snitch y acercarse a Weasley. No sabía el porqué pero se había acercado y había escuchado la conversación lo que le había asustado, ella al igual que su padre podía sentir a la gente, solo que él necesitaba... No Severus, no pienses en eso y vete a clase se dijo e hizo.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Yavanna estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala común. No podía dormir, era la primera vez que le decía a alguien su secreto ya que cuando era más pequeña le daba miedo que la rechazara y después se había hecho demasiado tarde para decírselo a sus amigos, no lo sabía ni su madre. Estaba preguntándose si había hecho bien cuando oyó que alguien entraba en la habitación, la taparon la boca y la arrastraron hacia la salida.

"Hola preciosa, vengo a llevarte con una persona que está deseando verte, el Señor oscuro estará muy contento con mi trabajo"

Yavanna intentó decirle algo pero la manaza que tenía en su boca se lo impedía, ¿qué querría de ella Voldemort?. Cada vez estaban más cerca del bosque prohibido lo que empezaba a desesperar a Yavanna ya que sabía que sus esperanzas terminaban cuando llegaran allí ya que se desaparecería con ella, entonces una pequeña esperanza se cruzó en su camino, vio una figura sentada en el campo de quidditch donde ella había estado la noche de Hallowen. La morena rogó que no fuera otro mortífago.

"Snape" Susurró su secuestrador.

La mente de Yavanna empezó a avanzar con velocidad: ¿De qué conocerá a Snape? ¿Qué hace ahí? No será un mortífago, no, no puede serlo, él jamás se vendería al señor oscuro, no sería tan tonto y además yo lo hubiera notado. Seguro que se conocen del colegio, no me puedo haber enamorado de un mortífago, eso es imposible. Yavanna estaba muy intranquila pensando en donde estaban las lealtades de su profesor de pociones, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que se daba la vuelta y apuntaba a su secuestrador con su varita sosteniéndola en posición de duelo, pero pronto su profesor bajó la varita. La mirada de Snape era seria pero una sonrisa sarcástica se empezó a dibujar en sus labios pero de repente vio a quien su compañero tenía sujeta.

"¿Dónde vas Goyle?" Preguntó fríamente.

"Solo sigo órdenes"

"No puedo permitir que te lleves a una alumna delante de mis narices"

"Pues yo no puedo permitir no llevármela, tengo órdenes, si sabes lo que es eso, y tengo que cumplirlas"

"Suéltala, ya daré yo todas las explicaciones necesarias"

"Sabes que no la va a hacer daño, ¿qué más te da?"

"Te he dicho que la sueltes" Snape volvió a levantar la varita. Yavanna escuchaba alucinada la conversación entre los dos hombres, parecía que estaban discutiendo por una vulgar ramera, pero lo peor es que discutían aunque parecían del mismo bando, la chica estaba harta de esa discusión así que había tomado una decisión cuando oyó que decían.

"Solo quiero reunirla con su padre, ¿tan malo es eso?" Yavanna le dio una patada en los huevos y salió corriendo para refugiarse detrás de Severus.

"Yavanna vete" Dijo mientras se preparaba para lanzarle un hechizo a su contrincante.

Pero Goyle fue más rápido aprovechándose de la preocupación del profesor de pociones por la chica y con un rápido hechizo desarmó al profesor, éste no se amilanó y se lanzó hacia él y le empezó a darle puñetazos hasta que se desmayó. Yavanna mientras tanto se había ido a buscar la varita de su profesor, cuando volvió con ella él seguía pegándole soltando toda la furia que guardaba en su interior desde hacia tanto tiempo. Se acercó y le dio un suave toque en su hombro lo que hizo que reaccionara y dejara de pegar al mortífago. Se separó de él y se sentó en el suelo agotado mientras Yavanna conjuraba unas cuerdas con las que ató el cuerpo inerte de Goyle. Cuando acabó se acercó lentamente a su profesor y le susurró.

"¿Estás bien?" Él la miró y se levantó rápidamente.

"Claro y ¿usted señorita Nienna?" Dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en los de ella queriendo decirle todo lo que sentía y pensaba pero sabiendo que eso no podría hacerlo nunca. Ella asintió mientras desviaba los ojos de esa perturbadora mirada oscura. Al verlo se acercó al cuerpo del mortífago y le dijo: "Tenemos que llevarlo rápido al castillo y hay que hablar con Dumbledore"

"No, antes me tiene que responder a una pregunta" Dijo dejando de tutearle.

"¿Qué quiere?"

"¿Quién es mi padre?"

"No puedo decírtelo, la única que puede es tu madre"

Ella no dijo nada así que él con un simple hechizo elevó el cuerpo del mortífago y se puso a andar esperando que ella le siguiera, ella lo hizo aunque de manera muy vacilante. Estaban llegando a la puerta del castillo cuando Yavanna le cogió el brazo, le obligó a mirarle a los ojos y le hizo una pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

"¿Por qué cuando estoy en peligro me llamas Yavanna?" Dijo dejándole estupefacto.

"¿Qué?" Le contestó el profesor de pociones alucinado con la pregunta.

"Pues eso, ¿por qué ahora ha cambiado a señorita Nienna?"

"Porque no es correcto" Le dijo como si fuera evidente, se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino pero ella volvió a tirar del brazo haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran a cruzar.

"¿Y usted solo es correcto cuando le da la gana?" Dijo furiosa porque quería una respuesta de verdad no esa patraña.

"Si en algunos momentos no fuera correcto pasarían cosas que no puedo permitir que pasen"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuál?" Esa pregunta quebró todas las defensas de Snape y con un suspiro la agarró de la cintura y le dijo:

"Como esta" Dicho esto bajo su cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella, pero ella deseaba ese contacto tanto como él así que se puso de puntillas convirtiendo un simple roce en un verdadero beso. Snape se dejo llevar pero de repente se dio cuenta que estaba con una alumna y se separó diciendo que tenían que encontrar a Dumbledore. La miró con seriedad pero al darse la vuelta no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios que era casi tan grande como la que alumbraba la cara de su alumna.

Dumbledore se sintió muy preocupado al oír el relato de su amigo. Así que los temores de la madre de su alumna se habían cumplida, él quería a su hija junto a él. Lo primero que hizo fue cumplir los deseos de su amiga.

"Yavanna, tu madre me hizo prometer que te dijera quien es tu padre en el caso de que llegáramos a este extremo"

"Ya me he dado cuenta de que mi padre es un mortífago así que no se asuste de decírmelo, no creo que pueda ser peor" Dijo la chica con valentía.

"Tu padre no es un mortífago" Dijo con seriedad Dumbledore mientras que los ojos de Yavanna se abrían como platos. "Tu padre es... es..." No podía decírselo una chica tan maravillosa no se merecía tener a un padre así, pero ya que a eso no se podía hacer nada una chica como ella se merecía saber la verdad. "Tu padre es Voldemort"

_Ya he terminado otro capítulo después de un siglo, es que he estado de vacaciones y no tenía un ordenador a mano y ahora me vuelvo a ir a mi pueblo donde una tecnología tan avanzada como la informática todavía no ha llegado, por lo menos a mi casa, es que mis padres no me dejan llevarme el ordenador, es una pena, a lo mejor no vuelvo hasta dentro de un par de meses pero si me paso por aquí un par de días intentaré escribir y subir otro capítulo pero no prometo nada. Muchos besitos y gracias por leer esta parrafada que ni yo misma sé si tendrá sentido. _

_¡Ah! Por cierto ya que os habéis leído la parrafada sin sentido y ya sabéis que me gustan dejarme una en forma de review que me haréis muy feliz y si tiene algo de sentido mejor y yo os contesto, bueno resumiendo quiero REVIEWS!_

_**Amsp14: ¡**Muy buenas!Yo creo que a partir de ahora si que va a ser imposible que se lo saque de la cabeza, después de esa noche. La verdad es que si Snape es un poco listo ya se tenía que haber dado cuenta de lo que Yavanna sentía o pensaba respecto a él pero en el fondo seguro que lo sabe pero es de esas cosas que no son fáciles de aceptar. Muchos besitos._

_**MeilinSnape: **Hola! Bienvenida de nuevo. La verdad es que si que es lento pero delante de una chica así quien no. Y respecto a Dumbledore tienes toda la razón pero por algo es el único mago al que realmente teme Voldemort. _

_No sé que canción era, pensaba poner alguna pero luego me di cuenta de que era muy engorroso ponerse a pensar una canción así que lo deje a libre elección así no te cortan el rollo con una canción que no te guste. Muchos besos y espero verte pronto por aquí. _

_**Maritza chan: **Muchas gracias por tus mil millones de reviews. _

_No odio a Hermione es que a veces es un poquito repelente aunque en general me cae bien._

_Cuando tenga tiempo leeré alguno de tus fics aunque para eso voy a tener que esperar a que acabe el verano porque sino va a ser imposible y te dejare reviews de verdad que tú a mi me has animado mucho. Tengo otro fic de Snape no está acabado y tampoco le hago barbaridades pero me haría ilusión que lo leyeras. Si no lees esto ya me verás en alguno de tus fics. Besos._


	10. COMPARTIENDO HABITACIÓN

**10. COMPARTIENDO HABITACIÓN**

"Tenemos que sacarte de tu habitación" Le dijo Dumbledore a Yavanna. "Severus, ¿sigue habitable la pequeña habitación de las mazmorras?"

"Sí" Dijo Snape temeroso de las intenciones de su amigo.

"Me parece Yavanna que vas a acompañar a Severus. Te vas a instalar allí, vas a empezar a estar muy vigilada porque sino corres peligro, no vuelvas a andar sola por el castillo, a partir de ahora tendrás que ir acompañada por un profesor o por un compañero. Y ahora Severus acompáñala a su nueva habitación"

Los dos se levantaron y Yavanna se dispuso a acompañar a Snape ya que ella no sabía adonde se dirigían. Estuvieron un rato andando sin decir nada ya que Yavanna iba todavía pensando en lo que le había dicho Dumbledore y si ella no hablaba…

Llegaron a una puerta cerca de las mazmorras, Snape dijo una clave y la puerta se abrió y él le señalo que pasara y ella sin pensárselo lo hizo. Era una habitación muy oscura, la única luz era una vela en una mesa y carecía de ventanas. Tenía una cama de matrimonio con una colcha negra y un par de mesas a los dos lados de la cama, no había nada más en la habitación. Nada más entrar Yavanna al ver la cama no se pudo evitar preguntar si alguna vez él habría compartido habitación con alguien. Él señaló otra puerta y ella la atravesó sin hablar. Al entrar se sorprendió, era totalmente distinta a la anterior habitación, tenía una gran ventana por la que debía entrar gran cantidad de luz durante el día, tenía una pequeña cama y un sillón, todo decorado con colores vistosos, le recordaba a su casa vagamente. Yavanna miró a su profesor conteniendo una risita, no se lo podía imaginar allí. Esa era la habitación preferida de Snape porque se la había decorado una persona a la que él quería mucho pero que Yavanna no debía saber quien así que cuanto antes hablara con ella y la dejara en su nueva habitación mejor, a lo mejor así conseguía librarse de alguna pregunta.

"Esta va a ser tu nueva habitación, como comprenderás mi habitación es la de al lado y la única manera de salir es por la puerta que hay en mi habitación, cuando quiera salir llame a mi puerta y yo le avisaré cuando pueda pasar para... ejem... librarnos de situaciones embarazosas"

"Es decir" Dijo Yavanna con una sonrisa ya que se le estaba pasando la impresión por todo lo ocurrido esa noche "Que no le pille en paños menores"

"O cualquier situación embarazosa" Le contestó él incómodo "No ande sola por los pasillos, vaya siempre acompañada por algún profesor o compañero, no se le ocurra decirle a nadie donde está durmiendo y..."

"¿Y si no está en su habitación?" Le interrumpió Yavanna.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Snape alucinado con la pregunta.

"Cuando yo llame a la puerta, no me podrá contestar y si no me deja pasar hasta que me da permiso no podré salir de aquí" Reflexionó la chica.

"No se le ocurra pasar a mi habitación sin que le dé permiso" Dijo furioso Snape, ¿qué estaría tramando esta vez? Se preguntó el profesor de pociones.

"Pero entonces estaré aquí encerrada hasta que..."

"Es mi habitación y las normas las pongo yo" Dijo cortante Snape.

"Pero no me puede dejar aquí encerrada" Le contestó furiosa.

"Si no le doy permiso no pase usted a mi habitación. Y ahora me voy a mi habitación que ya me ha hecho perder bastante el tiempo por hoy"

Dicho esto salió de la habitación sin decir más. No sabía porque le había hablado así, la chica tenía razón en lo de la habitación pero se había encabezonado por una tontería, porque ella no se saliera con la suya, y lo peor es que no sabía porque, bueno, quizás sí, no debería haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos con Yavanna pero habían llegado, la había besado y le había gustado mucho. No podía permitir que las cosas siguieran por ese camino y si tenía que tratarla así para evitarla lo haría.

Yavanna se quedó en su habitación sin moverse, no entendía la reacción de Snape. Pero pronto se le olvidó, tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar como en su padre o en el beso que le había dado y con una sonrisa en su cara se quedó dormida.

Cuando Yavanna se levantó se extraño al ver donde se encontraba pero enseguida se acordó de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, se levantó y se vistió, iba a abrir la puerta pero se acordó de Snape y decidió llamar, nadie respondió, volvió a intentarlo, pero no parecía que hubiera nadie en la habitación así que se decidió a abrir sin esperar más. Pasó a la habitación del profesor de pociones donde él estaba de pie mirando hacia la puerta por la que aparecía Yavanna, ésta se enfadó al ver que estaba en la habitación y no se había molestado en decirle nada cuando estaba llamando a la puerta así que antes de darle tiempo de decir nada salió dando un portazo. Snape miró asombrado la puerta cerrada, pero sin perder un instante la siguió y antes de que ella hubiera podido salir del pasillo la agarró del brazo e hizo que se diera la vuelta.

"¿Estás loca?" Le preguntó sin preámbulos. Yavanna miró a su profesor y le iba a contestar pero se le trabó la lengua del asombro, su profesor estaba vestido como... ¡cómo si fuera un muggle! No se lo podía creer. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de traje con raya y una camisa también negra y bastante ajustada, (que no le quedaba nada mal) jamás se habría imaginado que llevara ropa muggle debajo de la túnica, pero algo tenía que llevar, ¿no? Por fin pudo articular palabra:

"Buenos días a usted también" Le dijo descaradamente.

"Creo que fue ayer cuando le dije que no andara sola por los pasillos y es lo primero que hace nada más levantarse"

"Tengo que ir a mi torre para recoger mis cosas y después tendré que desayunar, y yo supongo que no le apetecerá acompañarme como un perrito faldero durante todo el día"

"Si ese es mi deber lo haré" Le dijo fríamente "Ahora no se mueva de aquí, en dos minutos vuelvo"

Snape volvió a su habitación y dos minutos después como había dicho estaba de vuelta con su habitual túnica negra. Le dirigió una mirada fría a su alumna y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron ella dijo la contraseña y entró sin dignarse a mirar a su profesor. Él la esperó pero al verla salir con Ginny se fue sin dirigirle ni una palabra a sus alumnas.

Yavanna había entrado en la torre y había cogido sus cosas mientras Ginny le preguntaba sobre lo que le había pasado, sin decir de una palabra había cogido a la pelirroja del brazo y la había obligado a acompañarla, ella seguía parloteando pero se calló al ver al profesor de pociones y la rara actitud que tuvo. Su amiga la llevó a una clase en la que pudieron hablar tranquilas y le contó todo lo que había pasado, bueno, casi todo, no fue capaz de decirle porque le buscaba Voldemort. Ginny no sabía como reaccionar, en principio se preocupó, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos la buscaba y ella no parecía tener miedo, pero también se alegraba, Snape la había besado y la pelirroja sabía lo enamorada que estaba su amiga de su profesor de pociones y ahora casi compartiría habitación con él, era genial.

Después de la larga charla las dos amigas se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivas clases sin tener tiempo para desayunar.

El día pasó muy lento para Yavanna, realmente esta impaciente, quería saber que actitud tomaba Snape cuando ella fuera a su cuarto.

Nada más cenar Yavanna se fue a su nueva habitación, cuando llegó llamó a la puerta pero nadie le contestó, como la mañana anterior abrió la puerta y entró, esta vez no había nadie y ella se metió en su cuarto suspirando, por lo menos podía estar allí para discutir con ella. Cinco minutos después que ella se acostara oyó como se abría la puerta y oyó entrar a Snape, estuvo un rato en la habitación y luego salió, a hacer su ronda nocturna supuso Yavanna. Al despertarse volvió a llamar a la puerta pero nadie le contestó y volvió a pasar por la habitación de su profesor sin encontrarse con nadie.

Pasó una semana igual, solo veía a Snape en las clases y en ellas la ignoraba, no la alababa, no le regañaba, simplemente actuaba como si no existiera. Y parecía que no vivían en habitaciones contiguas, no se veían, la única prueba que tenía Yavanna de que Snape seguía en ella era los ruidos que oía cinco minutos después de que ella entrara y después de la ronda nocturna.

Pero ese día era distinto, llevaba en su habitación una hora y no había oído nada, no había vuelto y empezaba a estar preocupada, solo pudo aguantar esperándolo media hora más porque el sueño la venció.

"_Quiero que me la traigas, la necesito"_

"_Pero señor, Dumbledore hace que esté vigilada las 24 horas del día, la ha sacado de la torre de Gryffindor y ahora no sé dónde duerme"_

"_No quiero excusas Snape" Dijo después de lanzarle un crucio al profesor "La quiero aquí y ya está"_

"_Pero..." Intentó replicar Snape._

"_Crucio" Repitió Lord Voldemort. No le gustaban las protestas así que siguió un rato torturando al mortífago, pero pronto se cansó y le permitió marcharse._

"_Tráemela" Le dijo a modo de despedida mientras Snape cruzaba la puerta casi arrastrándose ya que apenas se podía sostener en pie._

Yavanna se despertó, asustada, eso que había soñado, ¿sería verdad? Se levantó sin hacer ruido y abrió la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones pero no había nadie, Yavanna suspiró preocupada pero volvió a su propia habitación. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, siguió escuchando y oyó como su profesor se recostaba en la cama con un gemido de dolor, ella se volvió a levantar y apoyó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero algo la detuvo, nunca había sabido como comportarse delante de Snape y ahora menos, estaba herido y todo eso se lo había hecho Voldemort, su padre. Por fin reunió el valor suficiente y abrió la puerta.

Snape no tenía muy buen aspecto, estaba tumbado en la cama con cara de dolor, al oír el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse miró sorprendido a su alumna, se intentó incorporar pero no pudo y se volvió a recostar con un gemido.

"¿Que quiere?" Le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

"Vengo a acompañarle a la enfermería" Le dijo decididamente aunque no se sentía así por dentro.

"Váyase ahora mismo a su habitación y deje de decir estupideces" Le dijo procurando que su voz sonase borde pero sin conseguirlo ya que no tenía fuerzas.

Ella no se achantó pero si se fue a su habitación, lo que hizo que Snape suspirara agradecido, pero ese agradecimiento le duró poco, a los dos minutos la tenía de vuelta en su habitación con una bolsa de aseo en sus manos.

"¿Qué hace?" Preguntó Snape.

"Si no quiere ir a la enfermería, no vaya pero no le voy a dejar aquí desangrándose, le voy a curar"

"Pero..." Intentó decir Snape antes de que la chica le interrumpiera.

"No gaste fuerzas, le van a hacer falta, esto va a escocer un poco" Le dijo a su profesor en un tono que no admitía replica. "Ayúdeme a quitarle la capa y la camisa" Snape no sabía porque pero la hizo caso sin rechistar.

Una vez que Snape estaba sin camisa Yavanna se puso a trabajar, el torso de Snape tenía numerosos cortes, todos provocados por el cruciatus, ya que había Voldemort había sido muy cruel. Un poco después la chica le pidió a su paciente que se diera la vuelta, pero Snape no respondió, se había quedado dormido del agotamiento que había supuesto tan cruel tortura. Ella se quedó embelesada mirándolo, la verdad es que a pesar de los años tenía muy buena figura, no tenía barriguita y se le marcaban todos los abdominales y además... Yavanna no pudo más y se quedó dormida.

Algo molestaba a Snape, sentía un peso encima de su cuerpo por lo que se despertó, miró a eso que le molestaba y se dio cuenta de que era Yavanna que se había quedado dormida encima de él. La miró con ternura al acordarse de lo que había hecho por él la noche anterior, estaba preciosa, así tranquila, sin ninguna emoción dando brillo a esos preciosos ojos. Quería moverse ya que le dolía la espalda de la posición, pero para moverse tendría que despertarla y él precisamente no quería despertarla pero no aguantaba más en esa posición así que se movió delicadamente intentando que ella no lo notara pero lo notó y la chica se despertó. Miró a su profesor asombrada, no sabía lo que hacía allí, pero al recordarlo se sonrojó, ¿se había quedado dormida encima de su profesor de pociones? No podía creerlo.

"Buenos días" Dijo Snape asombrado de las palabras que salían de su boca, pero no podía decirle nada desagradable, no después de lo de anoche.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Le preguntó Yavanna incómoda mientras se incorporaba.

"Bien" Le dijo él "Una pregunta, ¿cómo sabías ayer que estaba mal?"

"Porque soñé como Lord Voldemort te torturaba porque no querías entregarme. ¿Pasó de verdad?"

"Sí" Asintió apesadumbrado.

"¿Es siempre así?"

"A veces es peor" Le contestó sin poder mentirla.

Ella simplemente se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación pero no llegó a entrar porque una voz la detuvo.

"Yavanna" Cuando ella le miró dijo algo que hacia mucho que no era capaz de decirle a nadie. "Gracias" Ella con un simple asentimiento de cabeza entró en su habitación y se echó a la cama donde rompió a llorar por la crueldad de su padre.

¡Hola! Después de un siglo y medio he vuelto. Espero que os guste el capítulo, ya estoy casi en el final, yo creo que en tres capítulos esto está hecho. Ahora tengo que deciros una cosa importantísima: DEJAD REVIEWS si ya habéis llegado hasta aquí no os cuesta nada darle al botón de go y decir: me gusto, no me gusto... Muchas gracias de antemano. Besines a todas/os.

_**Amsp14: ¡**Wenas! Gracias por tu opinión siempre acaba siendo la primera que me llega. En el próximo capítulo saldrán los padres de Yavanna que ya va siendo hora que nos cuenten su historia, ¿no crees? Por cierto, ¿para cuando tus fics? Estoy impaciente súbelo en cuanto lo tengas, please. _

_**Khye: **Me alegro de que te decidieras a dejarme un review, (aunque si me dejas alguno más no me importa, jeje) pero de todas maneras sé que estás ahí gracias. Besines._

_**MeilinSnape: **Espero que sigas tan animada siguiendo el fic. Me encantan tus reviews son los más animosos, si todos fueran así me pasaría el día escribiendo. Espero que este también te guste. Besos._

_**Maritza chan:** Gracias por el review, me alegro de que te siga buscando, espero leerte pronto. Besos._

_**Lilo: **Gracias por dejarme tu opinión, se agradece mucho, espero que sigas por aquí y te guste. Besos._

_**Diony: **Aquí sigue todo aunque no haya mucha intriga pero bueno sigue leyendo (y deja reviews) por favor que ya pronto se resuelve todo. Muchos besos._

_**Niphredil Potter3: **Espero que todavía este por ahí (vivíta y coleando) Muchas gracias por tu idea, era buena, a mí ni se me había ocurrido pero no lo hice porque la leí cuando ya había vuelto, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ya tengo bastante claro el final así que no creo que tarde mucho (al menos, eso espero) pero sino espero que tengas la paciencia suficiente. ¡Ah! Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, hacen que me sonroje, jeje._


	11. CARA A CARA

**11.CARA A CARA**

Había pasado una semana desde que Yavanna había curado a su profesor de pociones y la verdad es que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Snape no había podido evitar cambiar su relación con ella, se sentía agradecido, en deuda y enternecido por la actitud de la muchacha, pero no sabía como actuar con ella. Nunca nadie se había portado tan bien con él y aunque él ya sabía reconocido que sentía por la muchacha algo más de lo que debía sentir no podía dejar que ella lo supiera porque era su alumna y tenía unos veinte años menos, y era una cría, ¡por Dios! Aunque había dejado de verla como tal, ahora la veía como una pequeña mujer que afrontaba con valentía el día a día de la vida. Yavanna por su parte estaba encantada con la actitud de Snape: había empezado a darle puntos a Gryffindor por ella, la alababa en clase y cuando llegaba a su habitación y él estaba la recibía con una sonrisa. Pero esta situación no duró demasiado algo hizo que la actitud de Snape volviera a cambiar.

Era 13 de febrero, era la esperada víspera de San Valentín, la mayoría de los alumnos tenían unos planes inmejorables para el día siguiente, al ser sábado todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante podían ir a Hogsmade, lo que había hecho que muchas parejas o proyectos de parejas hicieran sus planes para pasar una velada romántica. Yavanna no tenía ningún plan especial ya que todos sus amigos irían al pueblo en plan parejita y ella al no tener pensaba quedarse en Hogwarts intentando estudiar algo porque con los acontecimientos de las dos últimas semanas apenas había tenido tiempo para estudiar nada. Pero entonces pasó algo que cambió totalmente sus planes.

"Yavanna" La aludida se dio la vuelta y vio a Peter Turner que la llamaba.

"Hola" Le dijo ella alegremente.

"¿Tienes planes para mañana?"

"No" Contestó Yavanna tímidamente porque Peter le caía muy bien, además era su compañero en Estudios Muggles y no quería decirle que no a nada.

"Es genial, mañana podemos ir juntos a Hogsmade para comprar los vestidos que vamos a utilizar en el teatro que teníamos pensado hacer en la tienda de disfraces que hay al lado de Zonko" Dijo el chico con una agradable sonrisa.

"Vale"

"Y luego damos una vuelta por ahí, es que me he quedado solito ya que todos mis amigos han hecho planes amorosos y yo he escarmentado de las chicas por un tiempo" Le dijo Peter con un adorable puchero.

"Encantada" Snape acababa de llegar y había oído aceptar a la chica no sabía el qué.

"Ok. Entonces nos vemos a las once en la entrada y nos vamos a pasar el día a Hogsmade"

"Perfecto" Añadió la chica.

"Bueno, ya sabes, ponte guapa que mañana será un día especial" Le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para irse pero se chocó con Snape que con cara de pocos amigos le quitó veinte puntos por no mirar por donde andaba.

Yavanna miró a su profesor de pociones y sonrió con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, sobretodo al susodicho profesor.

"Hola"

"Buenas noches" Contestó fríamente Snape. Pero un impulso dentro de él no pudo evitar salir a flote. "Veo que haciendo planes para el esperado día de los enamorados"

"No olvide que también es el día de la amistad"

"La amistad es algo que no está muy de moda en estos momentos" Encima se quería reír de él en su cara, ni que fuera tonto.

"Yo creo que eso depende de la persona, ¿no le gusta la amistad?"

"No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia señorita Nienna. Buenas noches" Dijo Snape que dejó a Yavanna en la puerta de su dormitorio y se fue por donde habían venido. Iba furioso, no sabía a que se debía esa estúpida furia, le tenía que dar igual lo que su alumna hiciera en un día como San Valentín, pero lo cierto es que no le daba igual, quería que ella se quedara en el castillo y que no tuviera una de esas estúpidas citas que tenían todos los alumnos en un día como ese. ¿Cómo había sido tan iluso de pensar que era diferente? Era una adolescente más y eso nada lo iba a cambiar.

Yavanna estaba perpleja, para variar no entendía la actitud de su profesor, ¿qué mosca le habría picado esta vez? Suponía que ya se le pasaría, era su carácter y nadie, menos ella, podría cambiarlo.

Al día siguiente a las once se reunió con Peter en la entrada y se fue con él. La verdad es que fue un día genial, Peter era un chico muy simpático y divertido, los dos se lo pasaron muy bien y quedaron para al día siguiente empezar a ensayar el teatro de Estudios Muggles. Entraron en el Gran Comedor riéndose porque habían visto como Peeves le hacía una pequeña jugarreta al conserje y a su dichosa gata, se despidieron con una amplía sonrisa. Snape desde la mesa de los profesores miró a los dos chicos con furia y siguió devorando su comida.

Y todo volvió a empezar, era como un círculo vicioso, Snape no podía evitar tratar así a su alumna, por una razón inexplicable siempre acababa despreciándola, evitándola y huyendo de ella. Entre ellos las cosas siempre acababan en ese punto y había alguien que se estaba empezando a hartar de esta situación. Era 20 de febrero, la víspera de su cumpleaños y Yavanna estaba preparada para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a su caprichoso profesor de pociones. Así que al acabar de cenar se fue a su dormitorio pero no entró en su habitación sino que se quedó en la habitación de Snape. Se sentó en el pequeño silloncito y cogió el libro que según pensaba estaba leyendo Snape, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el título, así que le había gustado.

Snape tardó cinco minutos en llegar a su habitación. Se sorprendió mucho de ver a su alumna en su cuarto así que impacientemente preguntó:

"¿Qué quiere?"

"Hablar con usted, acaso, ¿es un delito?" Añadió al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Snape.

"No, ¿qué quiere?"

"Decirle lo que pienso"

"No me interesa"

"Me da igual lo va a escuchar. Así que aquí va: Estoy harta de que me trate como si fuera una cosa, a la que pueda utilizar cuando le apetece y a la que pueda tirar cuando quiera"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó un atónito Snape.

"Que la vida no es así, que no puede ser amable conmigo cuando esté de buen humor y tratarme como un perro cuando este de mal humor. Soy una persona, y además creo que no le he hecho nada para que me trate así, creo que me merezco algo más por su parte"

"¿Eso es todo?" Le preguntó Snape

"No, me queda una pequeña cosita: Váyase a la mierda profesor Snape que es el único lugar en el que se merece estar" Después de decirle eso se fue dando un portazo.

Snape estaba atónito, furioso, nervioso, extrañado, esa chica le estaba volviendo loco, no sabía como actuar con ella, no sabía porque alteraba de esa forma sus nervios, no sabía porque en unos momentos quería no dejarla sola y protegerla contra todo y en otros momentos quería agarrarla y zarandearla para que se alejara de él de una vez por todas ya que su salud mental dependía de ello.

"Yavanna, aléjate de mí" Susurró un desesperado Severus.

No esperaba lo que iba a pasar esa misma noche, pero lo que menos esperaba es lo que le iba a doler.

Al terminar de comer Dumbledore subió a su despacho y vio a alguien en él que no se esperaba.

"¡Thelma! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hola he venido a hablar con mi hija, necesita muchas explicaciones y creo que ya me he demorado bastante en dárselas"

"Me parece que muy bien Thelma. Vamos a la habitación de Snape, está durmiendo en tu cuartito"

"Seguro que le encanta como me encantaba a mí"

Mientras tanto Yavanna iba furiosa caminando cerca de las mazmorras pero algo vio que le hizo detenerse, era un colgante que estaba tirado en el suelo y no pudo evitar la tentación, se agachó, lo cogió y sintió como se trasladaba.

Thelma y Dumbledore tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a la habitación del profesor de pociones, Dumbledore dijo la contraseña y entraron. El profesor Snape estaba en la habitación y al verlo Thelma susurró "Severus" y se acercó a su viejo amigo para abrazarle.

Con un alto ejem Dumbledore interrumpió el abrazo de los dos amigos. "Severus hemos venido a ver a Yavanna, ¿está en su habitación?"

"No" El director miró furioso al profesor de pociones.

"¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sé, se enfadó conmigo y se fue"

"¿Por qué no la seguiste?" Le preguntó Dumbledore más calmado ya que conocía el carácter de ambos.

"Porque yo también me enfade con ella" Contestó mientras aparecían unas pequeñas manchas rojas en sus mejillas.

"Solo tenemos que esperar a que venga, no te preocupes Albus" Dijo de manera reconciliadora Thelma que se sentó en la cama de Snape mientras le preguntaba a Snape por su vida.

Realmente se alegraba mucho de ver a su amigo. Al separarse de su marido habían perdido el contacto porque al igual que había dejado de fiarse de su marido se había dejado de fiar de su aliado. Pero ahora todo era distinto, Snape estaba del lado de Dumbledore, lo que en resumidas cuentas era lo mismo que decir de su lado. Podría recuperar a su amigo al que había echado terriblemente de menos.

Snape era un año mayor e iba a otra casa pero cuando ella estaba en tercero se habían empezado a hacer amigos por casualidad, esa amistad había durado hasta después de Hogwarts. Un año después de que Thelma terminara Hogwarts Snape le presentó a su jefe, se llamaba Tom y aunque era mucho mayor que ella enseguida se enamoró de él. Pocos meses después se casaron y se quedó embarazada de Yavanna. Todo en su vida era perfecto, pero entonces el gran mago oscuro que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort aumentó sus ataques, llevaba aterrorizando a la comunidad mágica durante aproximadamente una década pero todo había empeorado, los ataques eran más numerosos y más sangrientos. Todas las familias de magos estaban aterrorizadas, pero Thelma seguía tranquila. Durante el séptimo mes de embarazo se enteró que su adorado marido era el temido Lord Voldemort y que su amigo de la infancia era su esbirro. Tuvo una fuerte discusión con él y le pidió que dejara esa vida, pero él no quiso ni oír hablar de ello la última conversación que tuvieron fue como esta.

"Tienes que elegir, tu hija y yo o tu nueva vida"

"Pero tienes que entender Thelma, voy detrás de algo muy grande, detrás de la inmortalidad, pero no solo para mí, para ti y para nuestra pequeña también"

"Tom no me interesa. Tu hija y yo o tu inmortalidad"

"La inmortalidad" Ella se iba a ir pero en umbral de la puerta se dio la vuelta y le dijo.

"Tú disfruta de una vida inmortal y solitaria mientras que yo disfrutaré de una vida acompañada de mi hija. Pero no vuelvas a buscarla, ella y yo somos tu pasado pero no seremos tu futuro. Gasta tu vida buscando la inmortalidad que yo ya la he encontrado, voy a ser inmortal en ella y es lo único que me importa"

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su marido y unos diez meses después desapareció debido a Harry Potter. Snape había intentado hablar un par de veces con ella pero su relación también acabó con una fuerte discusión.

"Sabes como es desde que me lo presentaste, cuando te decía que estaba preocupada por lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo tu simplemente cambiabas de tema, me traicionaste. Eras mi amigo y me mentiste, me engañaste. Vete y no vuelvas, no te necesito, ni a ti ni a él me basto yo sola. Solo necesito a una persona y la tengo en mis brazos. Ahora vete. Adiós Snape.

Yavanna estaba asustada, no sabía que era lo que había pasado, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, apenas podía ver nada pero si podía oír y eso es lo que hizo ya que empezó a escuchar a alguien que le hablaba pero algo le decía que eso que le hablaba no era humano, le dijo que le siguiera y ella lo hizo. Caminó siguiendo los ruidos, poco a poco la cantidad de luz iba aumentando, al fin pudo ver que era lo que estaba siguiendo, era una gran serpiente. Se sorprendió mucho al verla pero sin hacer ningún comentario siguió andando detrás de ella. Por fin llegaron a un descampado en el centro había un gran sillón y en él había alguien sentado. Yavanna lo miró y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba él, su padre. Por fin estaban cara a cara.

_Bueno aquí tenéis otro capítulo. Espero que os guste y que me digáis que os ha gustado con un REVIEW._

_Ya casi estoy acabando la historia creo que en dos o tres capítulos la terminaré. Cuando acabe esta empezaré a publicar otra de la que ya tengo un par de capítulos, es sobre, Snape y Sirius y dos hermanas que les traerán muchos problemas._

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero he estado de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo para nada pero ahora ya he vuelto y espero poder publicar más a menudo._

_Volviendo al tema de los Reviews si habéis leído hasta aquí dejarme uno, por favor que nos cuesta nada y si no me siento muy deprimida y cuando me pongo a escribir me dan ganas de dejar la historia porque pienso que a nadie le gusta. Bueno ahora que sabéis que me podéis meter en una depresión dejadme un REVIEW. ;-p._

_**Amsp14**: Muchas gracias por tu review me ha animado mucho (es que es el único) Aquí tienes a la madre en el siguiente aparecerá más el padre. Sigo pronto con tu historia. Muchos besines._


	12. PADRE E HIJA

**12. PADRE E HIJA**

Allí estaba él, su padre, por fin cara a cara. Yavanna se acercó sin temor al sillón y miró a su padre con una sonrisa altanera esperando que él dijera algo:

"Hola hija, me alegra ver que por fin has venido de visita"

"Me parece que no tenía otra opción" Le contestó la chica sin acobardarse.

"Veo que te pareces a tu madre"

"Mejor parecerme a mi madre que a mi padre dadas las circunstancias" Colagusano aguantó la respiración, nadie después de haber hablado así al Señor Tenebroso había salido indemne. Pero la única respuesta de Lord Voldemort fue una tenebrosa sonrisa.

"Veo que tienes agallas, no temes un castigo del mayor mago de la historia" Ese comentario hizo que la que sonriera fuera Yavanna.

"No sabía que el profesor Dumbledore estuviera aquí" Dijo descaradamente mientras Voldemort se controlaba en contra de todo pronóstico "Además el mayor castigo que me podían infligir ya lo he sufrido... cuando me enteré de quien era mi padre"

"Veo que eres muy valiente, nadie, desde hace mucho tiempo se ha atrevido a hablarme así y eso me gusta" Yavanna no dijo nada así que su padre continúo hablando "La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, hija, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote pero tu madre siempre ha sido muy hábil escondiéndose"

Los ojos de Yavanna seguían fijos en la demacrada cara de su padre. Así que ese era el gran Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, el asesino de miles de magos y muggles, el amo de decenas de mortífagos. Realmente no lo parecía, parecía una simple persona hasta que mirabas sus ojos, esos ojos transmitían mucho más de lo debido, transmitían odio y muerte.

"Ya me tienes aquí, ahora, ¿qué querías?"

"Quería que te unieras a mí" Dijo asombrado por lo directa que era Yavanna.

"Antes muerta" Contestó ella con desprecio.

"Muy bien hija, tú lo has querido" Dijo mientras levantaba la varita apuntando a su hija.

En la habitación de Severus todos estaban callados, un silencio incómodo ocupaba la habitación pero cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos: Dumbledore y Thelma estaban muy preocupados por el paradero de Yavanna mientras que Severus no podía dejar de pensar en la estúpida discusión que habían tenido, pero no pudo pensar mucho porque de repente sintió una terrible quemazón en el brazo lo que hizo que se levantara rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó tranquilamente Dumbledore.

"Creo que ya sé donde está Yavanna" Dijo Snape lo que hizo que sus dos amigos le miraran asombrados.

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó impacientemente Thelma.

"Con él" Contestó Snape sin añadir más sabiendo que no haría falta. "Es esta noche o nunca" Añadió por fin el profesor de pociones "Hay que buscar a Potter" Dumbledore asintió entendiendo que su amigo tenía razón.

"Yo le busco, id al bosque prohibido, nos vemos enfrente de la cabaña de Hagrid"

Los dos obedecieron en silencio, como dos buenos alumnos que hacen caso a su profesor. Snape cogió su negra capa y los dos partieron sin dirigirse la palabra mientras que Dumbledore entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor y despertaba al niño que vivió que medio dormido y sin hacer preguntas siguió a su director. Cinco minutos después los cuatro se encontraban juntos en los límites del bosque prohibido donde ya podían aparecerse. Snape tomó las riendas de la situación.

"No estoy seguro de que Yavanna esté con él, aunque algo me dice que sí. Por si estoy equivocado nos vamos a aparecer muy cerca de donde supongo que estará, luego os dejaré y me apareceré ante él. A partir de ahí yo seré su más fiel mortífago y haré todo lo que me pida. La decisión de entrar o no en acción es vuestra, yo ya no elijo nada. ¿Está claro?" Dijo el profesor de pociones, que al ver el asentimiento de sus tres compañeros dio las órdenes pertinentes a los dos adultos para aparecerse y sujetó a Potter del brazo y con un suave pop los cuatro se desaparecieron.

Se encontraban en un oscuro bosque, no se oía nada pero Snape les indicó la dirección que tenían que seguir y desapareció. Lo siguiente que vio Snape fue a su señor sonriente mirando a su hija que estaba atada y parecía que no se podía mover. El Señor Oscuro le miró con una sonrisa mientras que Yavanna le miraba con temor, él quería decirle que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien pero la careta tapaba su cara y ella no podía saber quien era.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa papá?" Dijo Yavanna con sorna "Que no puedes solito conmigo y necesitas ayuda"

Los ojos de Snape se cerraron expresando su exasperación, ni siquiera en un momento como ese podía mantener la boca cerrada. Pero la reacción de Voldemort no fue ni parecida a la que él esperaba.

"No, querida" Dijo Voldemort con su voz más suave "Quiero que escuche lo que te voy a contar"

Snape miró interrogante a su amo, al igual que hizo Yavanna.

"Supongo que querrás saber porque una persona como yo tuvo una hija, o cómo una persona como tu madre pudo tener una hija con una persona como yo" Yavanna simplemente asintió, ansiosa por escuchar las respuestas que tanto tiempo llevaban rondándole por la cabeza. "Este mortífago fue el que lo hizo posible que tú nacieras, era amigo de tu madre y estaba a mi servicio y él fue quien nos presentó. Para ella yo simplemente era su jefe y poco a poco se fue enamorando de mí. Ella se quedó embarazada. Poco antes de que tú nacieras ella se enteró de quien era yo y me dio a elegir o ella o mi vida y supongo que no hace falta que te explique cual fue mi decisión"

Cuando Voldemort terminó su relato en cierta medida Yavanna se sintió reconfortada, por lo menos su madre no había sabido quien era su padre hasta que había sido demasiado tarde, pero esta historia hizo que nuevas preguntas aparecieran en su mente y no pudo ni quiso evitar el impulso de preguntar.

"¿Mereció la pena?" Preguntó Yavanna sin oír como tres personas silenciosas se escondían detrás de los setos más próximos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Voldemort sin entender del todo la pregunta.

"Que... si elegiste bien" Explicó tranquilamente la chica.

"La verdad es que no lo sé" Dijo Voldemort sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la sinceridad. Tanto Yavanna como Snape sonrieron al oír esa respuesta ya que ambos sabían lo que era tomar una mala decisión. Desde la oscuridad otra persona sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, eran tan típicas de Tom, nunca estar seguro de nada.

Los tres dentro del descampado se sumieron en el silencio, un Harry silencioso preguntó si ese era el momento pero Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" Preguntó Yavanna harta del silencio.

"No voy a matar a la única persona a la que he dado la vida" Dijo Voldemort lo que hizo que Snape diera un suspiro aliviado al saber que no iba a morir.

"Creía que Lord Voldemort no tenía compasión" No pudo evitar añadir Yavanna, haciendo que el suspiro de Snape aumentara al comprender que con esa bocaza si no la mataba su padre la iba a matar cualquier otro.

"Es cierto, Lord Voldemort no tiene compasión pero con respecto a tres personas soy Tom Ryddle: Dos de ellas están aquí y la tercera es tu madre"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato"

"No tuve un padre que me enseñara esas cosas" Respondió alzando la cabeza poniendo su mejor tono de reproche.

"Respecto a esas tres personas si tengo compasión"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sois las únicas personas que alguna vez me han importado en la vida" Dijo a la vez que mediante un hechizo silencioso liberaba a Yavanna y así ella se pudo mover lo que hizo sin dudar.

"¿Por qué te importa una persona que no conoces?" Yavanna dio un paso acercándose a su padre mientras la desesperación aumentaba en los espectadores de la escena

"Claro que las conozco"

"A mi no me conoces, es la primera vez que me ves, es la primera vez que hablas conmigo" Dio otro paso.

"Eres mi hija"

"Sangre no es sinónimo de amor, ¿verdad?" Estaba un paso más cerca.

"Yo no soy como él"

"Eres peor. Has destrozado el mundo por una especie de venganza personal contra él, era muggle pero no por eso no te quiso, no te quiso porque era un mal hombre, egoísta y porque le habían engañado" Apenas cinco pasos separaban a ambos.

"No soy peor, se merecía todo lo que le paso"

"Y... ¿Mi madre se lo merecía? ¿Los padres de Harry? ¿Las decenas de muggles y magos que han muerto por tu causa? ¿Yo lo merecía?" La distancia seguía disminuyendo.

Por primera vez en su vida Snape vio a Voldemort dudar. Era curioso que lo que nadie había conseguido en más de treinta años lo consiguiera una cría de 17 años.

"¿Y tú? ¿Tú merecías destrozarte la vida por alguien que no te quería? Por alguien que nunca se preocupó por ti. Todo lo que te ha pasado es solamente culpa tuya por ser débil, es más fácil seguir con una estúpida venganza que enfrentarse al mundo y vivir y sufrir el día a día" Apenas un paso separaba a Yavanna y a Voldemort.

Yavanna fue la única que no vio aparecer a Lucius Malfoy en su espalda, llevaba la varita en alto.

"Aquí tiene mi lealtad" Dijo antes de la maldición asesina que dirigió a la espalda de Yavanna, pero, por una vez, una persona fue más rápida que el fatídico rayo verde. Entre Malfoy y Yavanna apareció el cuerpo de Voldemort que recibió el frío hechizo y por segunda vez en la historia alguien sobrevivió a él. Snape había paralizado a Malfoy mientras que Yavanna se agachaba a ver a su padre la miraba con una triste sonrisa.

"Te vas a poner bien" Dijo la chica suavemente. La tristeza de la sonrisa de Voldemort se convirtió en alegría.

"No" Contestó él.

"Harry sobrevivió a la maldición, tu también vas a hacerlo"

"Potter tenía porque vivir, yo ahora tengo porque morir"

"Pero..."

"Yavanna, escucha por una vez en tu vida. Manda a Severus al castillo, que traiga a Potter y a Dumbledore, solo Potter me puede matar" Ninguno de los dos había visto a las tres personas que conmovidas miraban la escena hasta que Dumbledore dijo:

"No hace falta que nadie vaya a buscarle, aquí está"

Los dos miraron a Dumbledore y a sus dos acompañantes, la sorpresa de ambos fue mayúscula al ver a Thelma que se agachó y agarró la mano del hombre que tanto había amado.

"¿Por fin lo has entendido?" Preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tenías razón, ya soy inmortal"

"Te quiero Tom" Dijo mientras se levantaba.

En ese momento Voldemort hizo una seña a Snape que se había acercado mientras se quitaba la máscara. Este se agachó para oír lo que su antiguo amo tenía que decirle.

"Cuídalas como has hecho durante todo este tiempo" Al ver la extrañeza en el rostro del profesor de pociones añadió. "Sé que dejaste de serme fiel en el momento en el que me separé de ellas pero no te podía matar, sabía que mientras tú estuvieras bien ellas no sufrirían ningún daño" Snape se levantó dejando espacio a Yavanna que cogió la mano de su padre mientras lloraba desconsolada.

"Estos momentos contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida, no los cambiaría por nada. No dejes que los errores de tu padre decidan tu vida" Yavanna se levantó al igual que habían hecho anteriormente Snape y su madre.

Voldemort hizo un gesto de saludo hacia Dumbledore, entonces miró a Harry y le dio una breve orden:

"Hazlo"

La mente de Harry estaba llena de dudas. Desde que Voldemort había resucitado había soñado con ese momento, pero siempre se había imaginado matando a un monstruo y la persona que tenía delante no parecía un monstruo. Miró a todos lados esperando que alguien le dijera que no lo hiciera pero eso no pasó, todos estaban esperando así que él no se hizo de rogar. La maldición asesina acudió a sus labios.

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

_Ya solo queda un capítulo, jeje, no os esperabais esto, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que yo tampoco pero tenía que matar a Voldemort y no quería que muriera en una luche encarnizada con Harry y me ha salido así. Lo sé, es poco creíble, pero bueno ya está escrito y así se va a quedar._

_Ahora os voy a regañar: ¿Cómo puede ser que de 40 personas que han entrado en la historia me hallan dejado 2 reviews? No me lo explico, si la mitad de las personas han entrado por error todavía quedan 20 que se habrán leído la historia. Si de esas 20 la mitad iban con prisa y no han podido dejar review, se entiende, pero y las otras 10, por lo menos 10 se habrán leído el capítulo, entonces yo me hago una pregunta ¿Tanto cuesta dejar un review? Espero que no porque aquí va mi amenaza, como no tenga 2 reviews en este capítulo no subo el final, ¿está claro? Así que ya os podéis poner las pilas y dejarme Reviews y muchos._

_Muchas gracias a las dos personas de los reviews._

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_S_

_S_


	13. EL FIN DE LA GUERRA

**13. EL FIN DE LA GUERRA**

Todos se quedaron mirando al cuerpo inerte de Voldemort, cada uno sentía miles de ideas contradictorias dentro de ellos pero ese momento no duró mucho porque Dumbledore lo cortó. Cogió a Yavanna y a su madre y ellas con lágrimas en los ojos siguieron al director de Hogwarts, Harry no dudó en hacer lo mismo pero Snape se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su antiguo señor. Se agachó y con suavidad cerró los ojos del mago más temido de todos los tiempos mientras que susurró:

"Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por protegerlas" Después de esa promesa se levantó y siguió a sus amigos.

Se aparecieron en los límites del bosque prohibido y en silencio se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Una vez en él Dumbledore les pidió que le acompañaran a su despacho. Entraron todos sin romper el silencio. Yavanna y Thelma se sentaron en las dos sillas que había enfrente de la mesa del director mientras que él ocupaba el lugar principal. Snape se apoyó en la pared escondiéndose entre las sombras mientras que Harry optó por situarse detrás de Yavanna apoyando las manos en los hombros de su amiga. Entonces Dumbledore rompió el silencio:

"Realmente no sé que decir, aunque si sé que esta noche ha sido muy dura para todos. No penséis que esto acaba aquí, todavía nos espera un largo camino. Hemos destruido a Voldemort pero no a sus decenas de mortífagos, muchos se rendirán y volverán a utilizar a la maldición imperius como excusa pero otros seguirán luchando por los ideales de su señor" Dumbledore tomó aire y se dirigió hacia la chica que le miraba con los ojos rojos "Yavanna vete con Harry, ya puedes dormir en tu torre, ya no corres ningún peligro" La chica asintió y se levantó mientras su amigo la cogía de la mano y le daba un apretón para animarla.

Los dos adolescentes salieron del despacho, entonces Dumbledore se dirigió a la persona que estaba medio escondida entre las sombras: "Severus, ven aquí, siéntate" El profesor de pociones después de dudar un poco le hizo caso. "Sabes que estás en gran peligro, después de lo que ha visto Lucius Malfoy te perseguirán todos los mortífagos, debes tener mucho cuidado" Snape simplemente asintió. "Thelma, duerme en tu habitación" Dijo Dumbledore en modo de despedida.

Snape se levantó y al igual que había hecho Harry cogió la mano de su amiga para darle sus fuerzas y los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Snape.

Fue una noche muy larga para los cinco: Yavanna cuando llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor se negó a subir a su habitación a pesar de la insistencia de Harry. Yavanna se sentó en un sillón enfrente del fuego y Harry se sentó en el reposabrazos de ese sillón. Se quedaron mirando al fuego hasta que ambos se durmieron poco antes del amanecer. Thelma al llegar a la habitación de Snape se sentó en la cama de su amigo y escondiendo su cara entre sus manos se puso a llorar de forma desconsolada. Snape solo pudo hacer una cosa, intentar consolarla. Después de muchos intentos lo consiguió y cerca del amanecer también cayó dormida. Al ver que se había quedado dormida Snape salió de su habitación y se dirigió al lago, se sentó en la orilla y esperó al mejor momento del día, el amanecer. Dumbledore se pasó toda la noche intentando pensar la mejor manera para acabar con esa estúpida guerra de una vez por todas.

Ginny había madrugado mucho ese día, no sabía porque pero no podía dormir así que pensó en ir a dar un paseo por el lago. Se levantó y se abrigó bien pero al bajar a la sala común vio algo que no se esperaba, Yavanna y Harry estaban dormidos en un sillón de la sala común, fue a despertarlos pero solo consiguió despertar a Yavanna porque ésta le impidió que hiciera lo mismo con Harry. Cuando Yavanna y Ginny estaban fuera de la torre de Gryffindor la pelirroja lanzó una mirada interrogante a su amiga.

"¿Ibas al lago?" Preguntó antes que nada Yavanna. Al ver que su amiga asentía empezó a andar a la vez que empezó a hablar.

"Está muerto" Dijo Yavanna con seriedad.

"¿Quién?" Cuestionó una Ginny temerosa.

"Voldemort" Contestó Yavanna sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz.

"¿Qué paso?" Animó la pelirroja a su amiga.

"Mediante un traslador consiguió que apareciera donde estaba él. Estuve hablando con él, le traté como trato a Snape, con desprecio y el temible Voldemort no me toco ni un pelo porque soy su hija, intentó que me uniera a él pero cuando le dije que no siguió hablado conmigo como si le diera igual. Me quería Ginny, yo le odiaba y él a pesar de ser quien era me quería. Yo intenté convencerle de que lo que hacía estaba mal, casi estaba convencido cuando apareció Lucius Malfoy y me lanzó un Avada Kedavra, pensé que ahí se acababa mi vida pero, mi padre se puso delante y fue él el que recibió la maldición, pero no se murió. Entonces me pidió que fuera a buscar a Harry para que le matara. Pero Harry ya estaba allí y Voldemort le exigió que le matara. Harry lo hizo y ya está, Voldemort murió"

Ginny había escuchado a su amiga en silencio y ahora solo añadió:

"Lo siento mucho pero aunque sea tu padre sabes que está mejor muerto, que así no puede hacer más daño"

"Lo sé, Gin, lo sé. Pero me siento muy rara" La pelirroja abrazó a su amiga. Durante ese abrazo Yavanna vio a una persona sentada en la orilla del lago. Suavemente separó a su amiga y mirándola a los ojos le dijo "Ve a buscar a Harry, será mejor que nadie le encuentre durmiendo en la sala común"

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó la pelirroja insegura. Yavanna sonrió y señaló con la cabeza a la persona que estaba sentada en la orilla del lago. La pelirroja no dijo nada más y se fue en busca de su novio.

Yavanna tomó aire y con paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia Snape que llevaba más de una hora sentado mirando el reflejo del sol en el lago. Oyó que alguien se acercaba pero no necesitó para mirar para saber quien era, sabía que era ella. Yavanna se sentó al lado de Snape sin decir nada y se puso a mirar al lago al igual que estaba haciendo Snape. Iban pasando los segundos sin que ninguno dijera nada. Se estaba bien así, los dos juntos sin gritarse y cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Iban pasando los minutos y ninguno decía nada. Ninguno quería acabar con esa agradable sensación.

Llevaban más de una hora sentados sin decir nada cuando oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos. Los dos se volvieron al mismo tiempo y vieron al director que se dirigía hacia ellos con una triste sonrisa.

"Os necesito en el desayuno" Fue el único comentario que hizo Dumbledore.

Snape se levantó y le tendió la mano a Yavanna para que se levantara. Ella la cogió y por primera vez desde que había llegado al lago miró a los ojos de su oscuro profesor mientras se levantaba. Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Los tres se dirigieron al comedor.

Cuando llegaron todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas mirando ansiosamente a los tres recién llegados. La situación era muy rara, no era normal que todos los alumnos estuvieran juntos en el desayuno, lo normal era que cada uno llegara cuando quisiera, desayunara y se fuera. Yavanna se sentó en su mesa, al lado de Ginny mientras que los dos profesores recorrieron todo el comedor hasta alcanzar la mesa de los profesores. Snape se sentó pero Dumbledore no, con una triste sonrisa empezó un discurso que nunca había imaginado que le sería tan amargo de decir.

"Supongo que os habrá extrañado que os obligaran a todos a permanecer aquí, pero tengo una noticia que creo que a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts les debería interesar:

Voldemort ha muerto, para siempre" Las dos últimas palabras apenas se escucharon debido al murmullo que se había levantado por todo el Gran Comedor. Cuando por fin todos los alumnos se calmaron Dumbledore prosiguió "Creo que después de todos los sucesos relacionados con Voldemort tendréis vuestras dudas, pero yo os soy mi palabra de que es cierto, y os puedo dar mi palabra porque fui testigo de este hecho. Hoy vamos a tener muchas cosas que solucionar por lo que las clases quedan suspendidas"

Todos los alumnos se levantaron de las mesas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, incluso algunos slytherins tenían esa sonrisa. Solo cinco alumnos permanecieron en sus mesas en silencio. Harry, Yavanna, Ginny, Hermione y Ron no se habían movido del sitio. En el Gran Comedor solo quedaban los profesores y ellos cinco. Yavanna fue la única que tuvo fuerzas para hablar.

"Bueno, me parece que esto merece una celebración" Todos la miraron extrañados. "No voy a llorar mucho tiempo a un padre que me abandonó y se convirtió en el mayor asesino de la historia aunque muriera por mí" Estaba sonriendo a sus amigos "Y menos lo vais a llorar vosotros que ha hecho todo lo posible por convertir vuestra vida en un infierno" Ginny al ver el tono de su amiga dijo:

"Tienes razón" Y la sonrió con cariño.

Ese día pasó muy lentamente para los cinco muchachos, el día siguiente también, el siguiente ya pasó un poco más rápido hasta que poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad. Si a eso se podía llamar normalidad, todos los días llegaba el periódico informando de un nuevo enfrentamiento entre aurores y mortífagos, de un nuevo juicio y una nueva condena en Azkaban, de un nuevo juicio y un nuevo indulto. Todos los alumnos miraban el periódico esperando que no saliera el nombre de un familiar suyo en el periódico. Los mortífagos estaban lanzando un nuevo ataque desesperado pero pronto se dejó ver que era el último intento. En mayo las cosas estaban más calmadas, los ataques habían disminuido, casi desaparecido y ya casi no había juicios contra mortífagos porque la mayoría de ellos ya estaban encarcelados.

Era el último día del mes de mayo, Yavanna estaba en el Gran Comedor estudiando para los EXTASIS. Había intentado estudiar en la biblioteca pero era imposible viendo a Hermione histérica además el comedor estaba casi vacío. Había un par de estudiantes en cada mesa y en la mesa de los profesores estaban Snape y Dumbledore hablando tranquilamente. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor y ver a Snape a Yavanna le habían dado ganas de darse la vuelta e irse, su relación no había empeorado pero tampoco había mejorado, simplemente había desaparecido. Por una vez ella no había intentado acercarse a él y para variar él había hecho lo mismo.

Ya se había conseguido concentrar cuando alguien se acercó a ella.

"¿Te molesto?" Preguntó con una sonrisa Peter Turner.

"No" Respondió Yavanna con una amplia sonrisa. Durante esos meses se había acercado mucho a Peter y la verdad es que era un chico encantador.

A la vez que se sentaba las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con gran ruido y el ministro de magia entró seguido de dos guardias. Sin mirar a los alumnos que los contemplaban asombrados se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores. Una vez allí el ministro tomó la palabra:

"Lo siento mucho Albus pero me parece que vamos a tener que disminuir tu equipo docente. Profesor Snape nos podría acompañar" El profesor de pociones asintió mientras que con un gesto le indicaba a Dumbledore que no tenía que intervenir. Snape se puso a andar al lado del ministro y se dirigieron a la puerta. Todos los alumnos miraban a Snape y al ministro de forma alternativa, pero había una persona que no podía dejar de mirar a su profesor con una mirada interrogante, él respondió a la silenciosa pregunta con una sonrisa de ánimo. Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron Yavanna se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores.

"¿Dónde se lo llevan?" Exigió saber la alumna a su director.

"A Azkaban" Contestó brevemente él.

"¿Por qué?"

"Acusado de ser mortífago"

"Pero él no lo era"

"Será declarado inocente, no te preocupes. Preocúpate de tus exámenes" Yavanna miró con furia al director y se fue del Gran Comedor dejando a un atónito Peter con la boca abierta.

Yavanna estaba furiosa, ¿cómo podía tomarselo Dumbledore con tanta calma, podían declarar a Snape culpable y condenarle a cadena perpertua, o peor al beso del dementor? Ya había perdido a su padre, no quería perder también al hombre del que se había enamorado aunque realmente nunca lo hubiera tenido.

Empezaron los EXTASIS Yavanna apenas se podía concentrar en ellos, tenía la cabeza en Azkaban con su profesor de pociones. A pesar de su poco interés creía que los había hecho bien. Acababan de terminar, estaba saliendo con Harry, Ron y Hermione del último, el examen práctico de pociones.

"Harry, Yavanna" Les llamó Dumbledore. Los dos chicos se volvieron "Venid conmigo" El director seguido de sus dos alumnos que se miraban interrogantes se dirigió hacia el bosque prohibido, una vez en sus límites agarró a sus alumnos y se desapareció. Los tres aparecieron en el ministerio. Fueron acompañados por un guarda hasta una bulliciosa sala repleta de gente, los dos adolescentes querían preguntar que era lo que hacían allí, pero el director les callaba con la mirada. Los tres sentaron cerca de la silla con cadenas que Harry recordaba tan bien. De repente se hizo el silencio y entró un guarda que sujetaba a Snape. Le obligó a sentarse en la silla que hizo su deber envolviendo sus muñecas con las cadenas.

"Severus Snape, es acusado de haber sido mortífago a los servicios del difunto Lord Voldemort" Dijo el ministro de magia "¿Cómo se declara?"

"Inocente" Dijo el acusado con una sonrisa soberbia.

"Ha sido acusado por más de siete antiguos seguidores del Señor Oscuro, ¿qué tiene que decir a eso?"

"Que es curioso que se crea más a alguien que ha seguido a Lord Voldemort que a alguien que no lo ha seguido" Snape escupía las palabras, tenía la cara contraída por el sufrimiento ocasionado por su estadía en Azkaban.

"En su defensa ha salido Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts argumentando que los mortífagos le reconocían porque había aparentando seguir siendo mortífago para poder pasarle información. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Sí" Dijo Snape apenas sin fuerzas.

Uno de los magos que estaba en la mesa de jueces se levantó y dio su opinión.

"Me parece que es una estupidez seguir con este juicio, Dumbledore ha sido la primera persona que ha luchado contra Voldemort y dudo que mintiera para favorecer a uno de sus seguidores. Yo declaro a Severus Snape inocente de los cargos."

Otro juez se levantó:

"Inocente" Dijo éste también, dos segundos después todos los jueces habían dado su aprobación al veredicto. Las cadenas soltaron a Snape que sin dirigir su mirada hacia el ministro salió de la estancia manteniendo su dignidad. Fue al baño que había visto al entrar, se lavó la cara y salió. Fuera se encontró con Albus, Yavanna y Harry que estaban esperándole.

"Gracias Albus" Dijo Snape mientras le estrechaba la mano a su amigo. En ese momento se oyó un grito:

"¡Severus!" Y una persona vino corriendo y se echó en los brazos de su amigo. Yavanna se sorprendió al ver a su madre abrazando a su profesor de pociones aunque ya sabía que eran amigos. Entonces vio la cara de tranquilidad de Severus, vio sus ojos cerrados y su tierna sonrisa. Por fin comprendió la actitud de su profesor, las veces que se había acercado a ella había sido porque le recordaba a su madre, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

"Es hora de irnos a Hogwarts" interrumpió Dumbledore a la pareja. Thelma se separó y le dio un abrazo a su hija diciéndole que se verían pronto.

Enseguida llegaron a Hogwarts, los dos profesores se fueron al despacho de Dumbledore mientras que los dos chicos se iban a su torre.

"¿Por qué los trajiste?" Preguntó Severus a su amigo.

"Porque si las cosas se ponían feas ambos podían testificar a tu favor"

"Seguro que ninguno quería testificar a mi favor: Potter me odia y, bueno, Yavanna me..."

"Yavanna y tú tenéis una rara relación pero no es una mala relación. Hubiera testificado a tu favor encantada"

"Me voy, necesito descansar" Albus sonrió ante el tono cortante del profesor de pociones. No quería tocar ese tema así que él no iba a volver a intentarlo aunque quería ayudar a su amigo.

La semana de curso que quedaba acabó muy pronto, era la última noche del curso escolar cuando Dumbledore oyó como llamaban a su puerta. Al abrirse vio a Yavanna entrar.

"Venía a despedirme profesor Dumbledore" Dijo la chica con educación.

"Me alegro de que hayas venido, ¿quieres sentarte?" Yavanna se sentó. "Espero que te hayas despedido de todos los profesores porque en este año has conseguido el aprecio de todos" Yavanna asintió ya se había despedido de todos, bueno, solo le quedaba Snape, pero no sabía si de él se iba a despedir porque seguían sin hablarse. "No existe el no hasta que te lo han dicho" Dijo el director misteriosamente.

"¿Qué quiere decir señor?" Preguntó sin entender nada Yavanna.

"Que es hora de que te despidas de TODOS tus profesores" Yavanna asintió y se levantó. Salió del despacho intrigada porque su director siempre sabía todo y le hizo caso, fue a despedirse de su profesor de pociones.

Snape estaba en su despacho sentado, estaba de bastante mal humor, el curso se acababa y le esperaban unas largas vacaciones en solitario para variar. Siempre le habían gustado las vacaciones, necesitaba esa soledad pero ese año algo había cambiado. Sabía que mañana la vería por última vez, a su alumna caprichosa y cabezona, a su alumna valiente y preciosa, no sabía como iba a poder olvidarla. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Seguro que era Dumbledore.

"Adelante" Dijo en tono aburrido.

Yavanna abrió dubitativa la puerta porque no sabía que iba a decirle.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó fríamente Snape, asombrado por la identidad de su visitante.

"Venía a despedirme profesor Snape" Dijo ella en el mismo tono frío, algo se rompió dentro de él al oír ese "profesor Snape" frío y seco.

"Me alegro de haberla conocido" Dijo él a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a ella "Su madre debe estar orgullosa de usted"

"Eso espero" Le contestó mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir en sus ojos. Nunca podría hacer frente a su madre. Snape iba a decir algo más cuando Yavanna se lo impidió.

"Solo era eso. Adiós profesor Snape" Y salió de la habitación, alejándose de él, para siempre.

Al cerrar la puerta sintió como si sus piernas se quebraran y se derrumbó, apoyando su espalda en la puerta del despacho rompió a llorar. Snape mientras tanto en su despacho golpeó la mesa intentando así aliviar la furia que sentía ante su cobardía. De repente se acordó de una frase que a Dumbledore le encantaba decir ante los amoríos de sus alumnos: No existe el no hasta que te lo han dicho.  
Snape decidió que por lo menos tenía que intentarlo. Así que abrió la puerta de su despacho pero no pudo salir porque se quedó paralizado al ver a Yavanna que se levantaba rápidamente y salía corriendo. Enseguida consiguió reaccionar y salió corriendo detrás de su alumna, consiguió alcanzarla y la obligo a detenerse agarrándola del brazo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó suavemente mientras la obligaba a que le mirara a los ojos sujetándole la barbilla.

Yavanna le dijo que nada.

"¿Por qué estabas llorando Yavanna?" Insistió con suavidad Snape.

"Porque soy una ilusa y una tonta"

"No eres ni una cosa ni la otra. Cuéntame que era lo que te pasaba" Volvió a intentarlo el profesor de pociones

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

"Claro que sí"

Yavanna no se hizo más de rogar y acabó con la distancia entre ambos. Poniéndose de puntillas le dio un suave beso en los labios. Se separó, le miró y le dijo:

"Soy una tonta y una ilusa" Se dio la vuelta para irse pero Snape se lo impidió, la volvió a agarrar del brazo, la obligó a voltearse y con suavidad la acercó hacia él y le dio el beso que llevaba deseando darle desde que había empezado el curso. Ella se dejó hacer y le respondió al beso con infinita ternura. Cuando se separaron él le dijo:

"Ya te he dicho que no eres ni una cosa ni la otra" Los ojos de Yavanna brillaban de felicidad pero todavía había algo que no entendía.

"¿Y mi madre?"

"Se lo dices tú, yo no quiero enfrentarme a su furia" Le contestó mientras le robaba un beso y la cogía de la mano para arrastrarla hacia su dormitorio.

"No me refiero a eso" Dijo la chica dejándose arrastrar

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que yo creí que estabas enamorado de ella"

Snape soltó una pequeña carcajada "Yavanna, tu madre es mi única amiga pero no podría comparar lo que siento por ella con lo que siento por ti" A ella eso le sirvió por el momento.

Cuando entraron en su habitación Snape arrastró a Yavanna hasta la cama con suavidad y se tendió con ella. La abrazó y le dijo:

"Quiero sentirte junto a mí, pequeña" Ella simplemente respondió al abrazo. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que decirle algo muy importante a su antiguo profesor de pociones, no podía esperar más tiempo así que susurró:

"Te quiero Severus" No oyó respuesta así que pensó que estaría dormido pero cinco minutos después algo pasó que hizo que ella se durmiera con una amplia sonrisa:

"Yo a ti también te quiero Yavanna"

En ese momento ninguno se dio cuenta pero había llegado lo que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando, el fin de la guerra.

_Ya he terminado, es la primera historia que termino, ¡qué ilusión! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Si has llegado hasta aquí deja un review que lo agradeceré mucho y así me das tu opinión sobre la historia en general. _

_Por cierto Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo, si queréis hacerme un buen regalo de reyes simplemente pulsa el botón en el que pone GO y me harás el mejor regalo, dejarme un REVIEW._

_Besitos a todo el mundo y espero veros por alguna de mis historias._


End file.
